Harry Potter and the Magic of the Beasts
by CreatureHarem84
Summary: What if Harry had a twin and was named a squib after the attack on Halloween, What if Harry's sister was the Girl-Who-Lived, What if Harry did have magic, a magic so powerful and unique even the Ministry didn't know about it...He is Harry Potter, Lord of all Creatures. WCWL! PowerfulHarry! TwinHarry! DumbledoreBashing! RonBashing! SlightPotterBashing!
1. Prologue

**AN: This is an AU story, so the timeline and some events have been altered, don't like, don't read, please no flames, constructive criticism welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any connecting stories, all rights and characters, bar any of my own OC's, belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Prologue**

_October 31st 2001_

Lily and James Potter were sitting calmly in their living room at Godric's Hollow. At least, they appeared to be sitting calmly. The reason for the faux appearance of calmness was due to one cruel truth, a prophecy that stated one of their two children, twins Harry and Emily Potter, would be the downfall of the worst Dark Lord that the wizarding world had ever seen, Lord Voldemort.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, had suggested that the Potter's go into hiding to protect the children. The Longbottom's, Frank and Alice, had been attack not long ago by Death Eaters, Voldemort's army of pureblood supremacists. Fortunately, the Longbottom's and their young son, Neville, escaped unharmed to Longbottom Manor before the Death Eaters could reach them.

"James, are you sure it was a good idea to hide in Godric's Hollow, I know we are under the Fidelius Charm, but…" inquired Lily.

"You're worried about Emily and Harry, I know, I am too, but you and I both know the Dark Wanker won't stop until he gets what he wants, and that's our kids, I just hope Flitwick's extra wards work and trick Moldyshorts like they're supposed to." said James, remembering how hard it was to get both Dumbledore and Flitwick to agree to the extra wards to call in Auror's if the Fidelius failed.

Lily also remembered how hard it was to get the extra wards in place. But in her mind, the worst memory, was when Dumbledore told them the prophecy, a prophecy that, unknown to them, would change the lives of both Harry and Emily, forever.

'_The One With The Power To Vanquish The Dark Lord Approaches…. Born To Those Who Have Thrice Defied Him…. Born As The Seventh Month Dies…. But They Will Have Power That The Dark Lord Knows Not…. And Either Must Die At The Hands Of The Other For Neither Can Live While The Other Survives…. The One With The Power To Vanquish The Dark Lord Will Be Born As The Seventh Month Dies.'_

Those words rang in the ears of both James and Lily, bringing fear and dread to their hearts. Suddenly, the house shook with such force, that it knocked James and Lily to the floor with its power. "Pettigrew, that FUCKING TRAITOR… Lily, it's him, run, protect the kids, I'll hold them off." Said James, standing defiantly. James knew he wouldn't have time to get his wand from the kitchen, but he would fight like a muggle if it meant keeping his family safe.

"James, please, you don't have to do this alone, I have my wand, I can do more good here than you right now." said Lily as the house shook again, one more hit like that, and they knew the wards were history.

"No Lily, go protect the kids, I'll be fine." said James. The house suddenly shook again, and James felt the wards fell. "GO NOW!" exclaimed James. Lily, knowing there was no longer time to argue, ran upstairs to the twins room, barricading the door behind her.

The front door to the house was suddenly blown off its hinges and when the smoke cleared, it revealed Voldemort, standing in the doorway with his red eyes focused on James, his black robe flowing in the October breeze. "James Potter, you have been a thorn in my side for too long, now stand aside, I will not be kept from my goal." said Voldemort. Voldemort's voice was slightly hissed, like the snake his noseless face began to resemble.

James however, remained where he was, his eyes filled with a fire that sent Death Eaters running. Voldemort however, remained unfazed. "You have spirit, Potter, not many of my enemies can say that they've earned my respect… However…." stated Voldemort as he raised his wand at James. "STUPEFY!" shouted Voldemort, sending James to the ground, unconscious. Voldemort continued towards the stairs, going up once he reached them. 'It would've been a shame to spill the blood of such a powerful pureblood family, when he could be useful after my final victory.' thought Voldemort as he reached the twins door.

Voldemort raised his wand and shot a Bombardment hex at the door, blasting it off its hinges. Walking through the door, Voldemort saw Lily with her wand pointed at him, standing in front of Harry and Emily's crib with the same fire in her eyes as James. "I won't let you come any closer to my children, I will kill you first." said Lily. 'Such courage, and from a mudblood no less, I promised Severus I would spare her, but I never said the mudblood wouldn't be harmed.' thought Voldemort. "CONFRINGO!" shouted Voldemort. The blasting curse hit the floor in front of Lily, sending her crashing into the opposite wall, unconscious, with cuts all over her body from the splintered wood.

Voldemort stared at Lily's out cold form for a moment, before moving towards the crib. Peering inside, he saw two children. A girl with red hair and brown eyes, and a boy with raven hair and vivid green eyes. "These are the cause of my possible downfall, I was expecting more." said Voldemort, raising his wand at the two children. "Avada Kedavra!" exclaimed Voldemort as a sickly green light shot from his wand.

Time seemed to slow however, as killing curse shot towards the twins. Voldemort stood in shock as the boy, Harry's, eyes became slitted, almost dragonic. Harry stepped in front of his sister, Emily and took the curse head on. His infant mind didn't know why, but it was like a kind of instinct telling him this man that hurt his mom was bad, and the light would take his sister from him. The curse struck Harry in the chest, but instead of killing him, it rebounded at Voldemort, striking the Dark lord and destroying his body.

Harry's eyes returned to normal as he passed out from exhaustion. Sharp cracks were heard around the house as the Auror's finally arrived, along with three others. One was a rough looking man with black hair and a trimmed black beard known as Sirius Black. The second was a portly, rat faced individual known as Peter Pettigrew. The last was an old man in really extravagant robes with a long white beard and a pair of half moon glasses known as Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius, seeing the carnage, ran into the house calling James' name over and over again. Hearing a faint groan, Sirius ran to the source of the sound, finding James out cold on the ground. Sirius cast 'enervate' on James, reviving him. "James, what the bloody hell happened?" asked Sirius.

James, slowly coming to, looked towards Sirius. "He knew, Voldemort knew the location, he found us, I don't know why he spared me, Lily was up with the kids and…." groaned James until, finally regaining his senses, jumped up calling for Lily and running upstairs. Sirius, however, was fuming with rage at the only person who could've given Voldemort the location of his best friends and godchildren.

Standing up quickly, Sirius sent a piercing hex at Peter, hitting him in the shoulder and sending him to the ground. "YOU FUCKING, RAT FACED TRAITOR!" yelled Sirius as he walked over and grabbed Pettigrew by the front of the shirt, with the green light of the killing curse on the tip of his wand. "Sirius, control yourself!" commanded Dumbledore. "Why, why shouldn't I kill this piece of shit after he sold out James and Lily?" asked Sirius.

"Because everyone, even Mr. Pettigrew, deserves a chance to be redeemed." said Dumbledoore, giving the same spiel about second chances and forgiveness that he failed to realize, nearly cost them the war. Sirius loosened his grip on Pettigrew and lowered his wand, but looked right into Pettigrew's eyes and said, in a low, threatening voice. "You get your life this time, don't think I will let you keep it next time.". Pettigrew nodded as he was taken away by a few Auror's. "Now Sirius, you can't go around threatening anyone, Death Eater, Traitor or otherwise, you must learn forgiveness, my boy, and I hope I never see the light of a killing curse on your wand again, Sirius." said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir." said Sirius as he and Dumbledore went upstairs to find James while the Auror's secured the area. Arriving upstairs, the pair found James holding up a disoriented Lily while checking on the kids. Walking up to the crib, Dumbledore found a crying Emily with a scar in the shape of a star on her right cheek. Looking at an unconscious Harry, who had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, Albus waved his wand over both children. Both children gave a brief glow, though Harry's was less bright than Emily's. During the scan, a small black aura emanated from Harry's scar. Had Albus kept an eye on Harry, he would've noticed the dark aura slowly fading, as Harry's magic, aided by whatever instinct reflected the killing cure, was slowly destroying it, which was why Harry's aura was so faint.

"Headmaster, what news, how are our kids?" asked Lily, finally having enough energy to speak. Albus looked solemn for a moment before looking to the group in the room. "Both the children are perfectly healthy, but, unfortunately, Harry's magical core has been depleted, I'm afraid he is no more than a squib now." said Albus. Lily and James both looked horrified at this revelation, as did Sirius. "What should we do, Dumbledore?" asked Sirius, looking between his two godchildren.

"Emily will need to be trained, for I fear the Dark Lord will return, with no magic, Harry will be nothing more than a distraction, for The Greater Good, you must send Harry to the muggle world, even Sirius can not take him, when he reaches the age of 18, we will explain everything, but he must remain in the muggle world, permanently." said Albus. James, Lily and Sirius looked at each other and came to a silent agreement, they knew there was only one place they could send Harry. Hopefully, the fact that Harry was a squib would make her raise him like her own.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Big time skip this chapter, also, this is a Harem story**

**Chapter 1: Strength Through Hardships**

_July 30th 2011_

10 year old Harry Potter, was sitting in the grass outside his home. Now, you may think that said home is 4 Privet Drive, but Harry hadn't thought of that place for a long time. No, his home was a small place that his new guardians built him in a large open field. Harry was cross-legged with his eyes closed, practicing a skill called occlumency, as his new guardians instructed. Harry only hated one thing about this particular mind magic, and that was the fact that it made him remember everything after that night, the night his 5 years of hell began, the night his parents abandoned him.

_Flashback_

_James, Lily, Albus and Sirius had apparated to Privet Drive on a cold November morning. It took this long as Dumbledore went the previous day to set up wards to protect Harry from Death Eaters out for revenge. James and Lily walked up to the front door of number 4 with Harry in Lily's arms. Emily was back at Hogwarts being watched by the mediwitch. Lily placed Harry on the doorstep, leaning close and kissing his forehead. "We're sorry Harry, but this is the only way." said Lily._

_Lily stood back up, knocking on the door lightly and walking back to the others. "He'll be fine Lily, Petunia may be a bitch, but surely she will raise him kindly since he's a squib." said James as the group started walking away. "Now James, we mustn't speak ill of the Dursley's, yes, that have a minor dislike of magic, but I'm sure that Harry will be raised with love and care, family protects family after all, and don't worry, i have an informant named Aribella Figg, on the next street to keep an eye out as well, so Harry will be completely safe." said Albus. The group reached the edge of the small street and apperated away. James and Lily may have agreed to this, but they didn't want to face the Dursley's 'minor dislike' of magic against them. However, none of them could know the hell they left Harry to, or how much Harry would change from his ordeals._

_Flashback End_

Harry opened his eyes after reliving that memory. That day started 5 years of pain and suffering before ending up at his current home. It all started with him levitating a ball with accidental magic, that's when the beatings started. Vernon had broken his hand a total of 3 times trying to punch or hit Harry, as whatever power protected Harry from the killing curse, seemed to be protecting him from most of the pain he would have suffered. But it only protected him from the physical pain, the mental and emotional pain, however, seemed like they had increased through those 5 years. That all changed with a business trip where the Dursley's were forced to take Harry as well.

_Flashback_

_Harry woke up to a loud banging on his cupboard door. "BOY, WAKE UP, I WILL NOT LOSE THIS DEAL WITH FOREIGNERS BECAUSE YOU'RE LAZY, NOW HURRY UP!" shouted Vernon. Harry got up and got dressed in the hand me downs that the Dursley's gave him from their son Dudley, as they felt it was all Harry deserved for being a 'Freak' as they called him. "Mommy, do we really have to bring the freak with us?" asked Dudley. "Unfortunately, yes, Dudikins, Mrs. Figg is in the hospital and can't watch him." said Petunia._

_Vernon Dursley scoffed and rolled his eyes. "If the old hag didn't have so many cats, she wouldn't have tripped over one and broke her leg in the fall, having so many cats isn't normal, and shouldn't be allowed around normal, upstanding citizens like us." said Vernon. As the Dursley's and Harry were getting in the car, Petunia added her two cents about Mrs. Figg. "While I agree with you dear, we must act civil towards her or the neighborhood will get suspicious." said Petunia._

_It took about an hour or so to reach Heathrow airport, and another hour and a half to board their plane. The Dursley's were in first class while sticking Harry in coach. After a 2 hour 55 minute flight, the plane finally landed in Cluj-Napoca. They had arrived at their destination… Romania._

_Flashback End_

As Harry was going through the memory of his arrival in Romania, he heard footsteps coming up behind him. Turning to face his visitors, Harry saw two men approaching him. One man had blonde hair and was wearing sunglasses over his blue eyes. The other man had red hair and was heavily freckled. Both were wearing clothes made of dragon hide. "Steve, what brings you here, and who's the new guy?" asked Harry.

Steve smirked at Harry, everytime time someone visited Harry he always asked the same thing. "Well Harry, for one, we work here, secondly, the rooky wanted to meet the resident Dragon Whisperer." said Steve. The redhead walked towards Harry, giving him a once over. "So, this is the Dragon Whisperer, a little young to be helping on a dragon reserve, isn't he….. Anyway, name's Charlie, Charlie Weasley." said the now identified Charlie. "Nice to meet you Charlie, I'm Harry…. Potter." said Harry, hesitating on his last name.

Charlie's eyes widened at the boys name. A massive manhunt was started by the ministry, at the urging of Albus Dumbledore, James and Lily Potter, 5 years ago when the wards around 4 Privet Drive fell. Charlie was considering letting the headmaster know he found Harry, but he remembered that Steve swore him to silence about this secret. Now Charlie understood why, the british ministry would have a cow if they found out a child, probably no older than 5 at the time, was working and living in the middle of a dragon reserve, both figuratively and literally, as Harry's cabin was in the middle of a large field in the reserve.

As Charlie and Harry were being introduced to each other, Steve thought back to the day he found Harry, and the day he helped Harry get the ultimate payback on the Dursley's.

_Flashback_

_Steve was walking through a grocery store, grabbing some stuff for supper. He had just finished his shift at the dragon reserve, and he was beat, especially after dealing with a heavily pregnant, and extremely temperamental Norwegean Ridgeback. Steve was walking through the frozen food section, when he saw a small boy huddled in a corner, seeming like he wanted to shrink back further. Walking towards the possibly lost child, Steve knelt down in front of him. "Hey kid, you lost, where are your parents?" asked Steve. "I-I don't know, but my aunt and uncle are back at the hotel." said the boy. "Well, if they're there, why are you all the way out here?" asked Steve._

"_M-my u-uncle is in a m-meeting with someone, he…. He said freaks shouldn't be seen around normal people, he told me to leave for the meeting and come back tonight, but if I'm late he'll lock me out." said the boy. Steve kept a neutral expression as to not scare the boy, but inside, he was fuming with rage, how could someone treat their own nephew like that. Steve assumed that when the boy said freak, he meant wizard, but that was just a theory. "Well, how about I take you back to your hotel room and have a chat with your relatives?" asked Steve. The boy looked at Steve, his eyes filled with hope, but also fear._

"_W-will you really help me?" asked the boy. "Of course, and if a theory I have is correct, I'll make certain that these people NEVER hurt you again….. What's your name?" asked Steve. "H-harry P-potter." said the boy. Steve stood up, took Harry's hand and started walking back to the hotel. Working with dragons for years had made him and every other worker at the reserve extremely protective of children, hanging around dragons all day will do that to ya, and he'd be damned if he let Harry suffer at the hands of his relatives._

_Flashback End_

After an introduction and revealing he was, himself, a wizard to Harry's relatives who were, in his opinion, the WORST beings in existence, Steve ended up getting guardianship of Harry signed over to him, for which Harry was incredibly grateful. As a final revenge on Harry's behalf, Steve cast a compulsion charm and the Dursley's, which would make them brag about any and all crimes they may have committed, hopefully, by the end of the trip, Vernon would be out of the job.

A sudden movement from inside Harry's cabin caught the attention of Steve, Harry and Charlie. Harry smirked, knowing exactly who was coming outside, having left the four of them to sleep in while he worked on his occlumency. Four dragons, about Harry's height, came outside and walked towards Harry. Harry excused himself from his conversation with Charlie and sat back down in the soft grass.

The first dragon to reach him, was a young Hungarian Horntail, who laid her head on Harry's lap. The three other dragons, a Chinese Fireball, Swedish Short-snout and a Welsh Green all picked a spot and lay down next to Harry. "_**Where were you this morning, we woke up and you were gone?" **_asked the Horntail. To Charlie and Steve, it just sounded like random growling. Harry gently stroked the Horntail's head, bringing a sense of calm to the creature. "_**I'm sorry, but the four of you were so exhausted after you practiced flying, I didn't want to wake you while I worked on my shields, I'm sorry, Dathin." **_said Harry. Charlie was confused as to how Harry could speak to, and understand dragons. Steve, knowing Charlie would ask, answered the unasked question.

"We found out he could do that by accident, it was three days after I brought him here that we discovered he was a Parseltounge. Not that long after that, he started talking to the dragons, but it was different, more growling than hissing, Harry said the dragons called it Dracospeech, he made friends with those for dragonlings not long after." said Steve. Charlie looked at Harry in disbelief, he couldn't fathom the fact that Harry could talk to snakes and dragons.

Steve started chuckling, which caused Charlie to look at him. "What's funny?" asked Charlie. "Oh, nothing, just wondering how the british wizarding world will react if he goes to Hogwarts, the letter should be coming either today or tomorrow if he gets in." said Steve.

"_**Harry, what will happen if you get into that wizard school, you won't have us to keep you company?" **_asked the Chinese Fireball, concerned about being separated from her friend. "_**I know, but Steve says I should have some human friends to, and I don't blame him, Fredha, with that Fat Bastard and the giraffe and whale rejects, I didn't have any human friends." **_said Harry. "_**I still wish you'd let ME deal with them when I'm able to fly long distances." **_said the Welsh Green. "_**Airlentor, I already told you, Steve has dealt with them, besides, if you did kill them, you would be hunted down and killed to, and i don't want that to happen." **_said Harry.

Airlentor huffed, but she knew Harry was right, her parents had told her how the british wand wavers treated all dragons and other magical beings. The Swedish Short-snout, who was named Sissilth, remained silent for a moment, before voicing her thoughts. "_**Do you guys think that magical beings who AREN'T human will ever be seen as equal?" **_asked Sissilth. "_**I don't know about everyone else, but if I have anything to say about it, all magical races will have the same rights and opportunities as wizards and witches, even if I have to fight for it." **_said Harry.

Steve and Charlie were watching the clear sky nearby. "He seems like he'd be rather passionate about any goal he sets his mind to." said Charlie. "I'll say, he negotiated for three whole days to get the parents of those four to agree to let them live with Harry, no easy task, especially with a Hungarian Horntail." said Steve. Charlie looked back towards Harry and the for dragons. "They do seem very close." said Charlie. Steve continued looking to the sky. "You have no idea." said Steve under his breath, miraculously, Charlie didn't hear him. Steve suddenly noticed a small speck coming their way and smirked. Things were about to get interesting. "Happy early birthday, Harry."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights belong to J.K. Rowling**

"_**Other Language"**_

'_Thought'_

**Spells**

"Speaking"

_Writing/Letter_

**Chapter 2**

_July 30th 2011_

Steve watched as the speck in the distance slowly got closer, showing that it was indeed, an owl. Charlie saw the owl, recognizing it as the same owl who once delivered his prefect badge. "That is definitely a Hogwarts owl, it's the one who brought me my prefect badge once." said Charlie. "Yup, well, I know what your first assignment will be." said Steve.

"Oh really, what?" asked Charlie. "Well, I'm originally a Canadian wizard, so I won't know my way around to get his supplies, so, I'm sending you with him, I'll have someone floo call the Leaky Cauldron, and make a reservation for two rooms for you both until he starts." said Steve as the owl flew past him, the Leaky Cauldron was really the only place that everyone of the reserve knew about in britain, unless they were from the wizarding world there. "Alright, I can handle it." said Charlie as he and Steve started walking over to Harry.

Harry was still stroking Dathin's head, when an owl landed nearby and held out it's leg, which had a letter attached to it. "_**I guess it's time for you to go back to England, huh?" **_asked Dathin. "_**Yeah, but I promise all of you, if I can't make it for winter holidays, I will see you in summer, and make up for lost time with you." **_said Harry, grabbing the letter from the owl. "**You'd better!" **stated all four dragons, nuzzling Harry. Harry looked at the letter, reading what it said on the envelope.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_Cabin in the Field_

_Romanian Dragon Reserve_

_Romania_

'So much for me being a squib, old man.' thought Harry as he moved Dathin's head from his lap and made his way inside his cabin. Harry grabbed a quill and ink from the desk in the common area and went to the desk in his room. Harry sat down at his desk chair and slowly broke the wax seal on the envelope and removing the letter.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

_Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1st September, we await your owl no later than 31st July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Harry read the second page that came with the letter, which contained the standard stuff, books, robes, wand, etc. Even a warning that first years wouldn't be able to have brooms. Harry took his quill and wrote a quick response. After finishing the letter, Harry went back outside to the owl, tying the letter to it's leg. The owl took off back to England, and now all that was left, was to travel to England and get his supplies.

Harry walked back to where Dathin, Fredha, Airlentor and Sissilth were still lying done. Harry sat down next to them, leaning back on a resting Airlentor, Harry shut his eyes to rest himself. "_**So, you'll be leaving soon, you know it won't be the same here without you, just don't forget us while your there, ok?" **_asked Fredha. Harry looked at her and smiled. "_**You really think that after 5 years, I would ever forget any of you, even during the occasional trip I took with Steve over the years, the only thing on my mind was seeing you four again." **_said Harry.

The four dragons looked at Harry and smiled. "_**Well, just remember what we said Harry, you can bring others into our little group, as long as…." **_started Airlentor before Harry interrupted. "_**Yeah, yeah, I know, as long as the feeling's mutual." **_said Harry, smirking. Sissilth smirked at the way Harry said it. "_**Have you been called a smartass today, Harry?" **_she asked. "_**Not today, no, but if you asked about this WEEK, I can't count that high, there's so many people that work here, plus your parents and the other dragons, but blame Steve, HE taught me sarcasm." **_chuckled Harry. This caused the other four to chuckle as well.

Charlie and Steve were watching the group, and Steve was chuckling himself. "Now what's funny?" asked Charlie. "If i had to guess, one of them just called him a smartass, I taught him well." said Steve. Charlie looked at Steve, confused. "What do you mean 'I taught him well'?" asked Charlie. Steve had a mischievous look in his eye. "He was always so serious when he first got here, practicing the mind arts, trying to harness whatever abilities keep him alive, so, I decided to teach him how to have fun…. We pissed off quite a few of the others around here, especially the night guys, we once had all the dragons hide and made all the night guys panic, they spent the entire night looking through neighboring areas trying to find them, they got back and saw me and everyone else laughing….. I told them that me and Harry really got them, however, they didn't believe Harry was involved." said Steve.

Charlie was now even more confused. "How could that be, shouldn't he have been with you when you said it was a prank?" asked Charlie. "You'd think that, but the little shit ran for his cabin before they got back, I didn't notice until AFTER I was hexed." said Steven with a small smile. He was actually impressed that Harry was never caught for that. Charlie was pondering this for the briefest moment, before he burst out laughing.

_Hogwarts: July 31st 2011_

Minerva McGonagall wasn't normally one to be surprised. She was a stern, yet kind and fair witch who was the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. However, staring at a reply to an acceptance letter that arrived not 2 minutes ago…. She was frozen in place. The reply was from one Harry Potter, who went missing 5 years ago and was thought to be a squib, so either way, an acceptance letter shouldn't have been possible. "I have to inform Albus." McGonagall said the herself as she started running to the Headmaster's office.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office while Fawkes was trilling softly, trying to calm his nerves. Albus was currently thinking about the disappearance of Harry Potter. 5 years ago, the wards around 4 Privet Drive, fell. Albus wasn't worried about Harry, he was worried that losing him would cost him the trust of the Potter's. Albus was already on the chopping block with them, and was forced to launch a manhunt for the young Potter. The only silver lining that Albus saw for himself was that it would be less distraction for Emily Potter when she came to Hogwarts.

The fireplace in the office flared, showing the head of James Potter. "Albus, I'm here with Lily and Emily, can we come through?" asked James. "Of course my boy, come on through." said Albus. James' head disappeared for about ten seconds before the floo flared again, admitting the Potter family. Albus frowned taking in their appearance. The Potter's were all wearing muggle clothing and seemed to still be acting as if the fame didn't matter, despite his attempts to have them embrace the fame that came with Emily being the Girl-Who-Lived.

James looked at Dumbledore with a slight steely look. "Any word about the whereabouts of Harry, Albus?" asked James. Albus put on his best solemn look. "Unfortunately not, James…. I think it's time we accept that we may not find him." said Albus. Emily however, was not convinced. "I don't care what you have to do, Dumbledore, but you had better stop with the 'Let's give up' bullshit and find my son." said Lily, the venom in her voice noticable, even to a Malfoy. "You heard my mother, I want my brother back." said Emily. While Emily may have had her father's eyes, but she had her mother's legendary temper, something Albus hoped Harry didn't inherit if they found him, which, unknown to the Potter's, Albus was trying to prevent.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the office door. Albus allowed the person entry, and in walked a frantic and exhausted Minerva McGonagall. "Minerva, what has you in such a state, my dear?" asked Albus. Minerva didn't say anything, just threw the response letter in her hand onto his desk. Albus and the Potter's looked at the letter, and the name on it shocked them. The name Harry Potter, was signed with perfect quillmanship on the bottom, showing them that he was at least in a magical area. However, there was no address on the note showing where he was.

The reason this was a problem, was due to the fact that even though Minerva sent the acceptance letters, she used a spell to do it for her, so she could prepare for classes and ease the muggleborn first years into their world, before taking them to Diagon Ally. Albus was struck speechless by the name on the letter, until he composed himself and looked at the Potter's. "Well, it seems we must send search parties to Diagon and the platform over the next month." said Albus. Dumbledore looked calm and relieved on the outside, but inside he was enraged, his plan for Emily Potter just got a lot more difficult.

**AN: Alright, the prologue, chapter 1 and 2 are done, next chapter we start the Diagon Ally to Platform 9 ¾ chapter, more of Harry's 5 years in Romania will also be revealed over the next few chapters, so look forward to it**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Harry Potter**

"**Other Language"**

**Chapter 3**

_Leaky Cauldron, August 20th 2011_

Harry and Charlie arrived at the Leaky Cauldron through the floo network. Charlie stepped out fine, but Harry ended up shot out like a bullet, landing on his back next to Charlie, to the amusement of the current patrons. "Charlie, when I get back from Hogwarts this summer, remind me to kill Steve, that's the last time I believe him about the 'ease' of wizard travel." said Harry as he got up and dusted off the new dragon scale jacket he got for his birthday. Dathin, Fredha, Airlentor and Sissilth used their shed scales and had Steve hand make the jacket for him.

Charlie chuckled at Harry. "Will do, so, ya ready to get your supplies for school?" asked Charlie. "Yeah, and before you mention wands, I will say I don't care what the wandmaker says, I'm using the stuff I brought with me for my wand core." said Harry. Charlie didn't blame Harry for bringing his own possible wand core or cores, Steve told him of some of the trips Harry went on with him around the world during summer. Harry pulled a long silver hair from his pocket, one of the choices for his core, and remembered how he got it, as it was also the day he discovered another one of many abilities that connected him to the majestic creatures of the wizarding world.

_Flashback_

_June 21st, 2007_

_Steve and Harry had just arrived at Manchester airport, when asked why they took a muggle (which, like America, called muggles, no-maj) transport by Harry, who finally decided to ask after all the years with Steve, Steve replied that it was less suspicious because Steve had a second job of recording the number of magical creatures in famous areas of other countries. "But, shouldn't magical travel show that you're supposed to be there?" whispered Harry as he and Steve got in a cab. "It used to be like that, before poachers started using that method, now it's highly regulated by the I.C.W., you have to use no-maj transport to get there." said Steve after discretely casting a muffling charm. Steve then leaned down to Harry and whispered. "It also makes looking like a no-maj tourist much easier." whispered Steve. Steve the discretely removing the muffling charm and turned to the driver. "To Sherwood Forest, Please." said Steve._

_1 hour and 37 minutes later, they arrived at Sherwood Forest. Steve led Harry towards the entrance, but instead of going to the obvious entrance, Steve led Harry to a magical entrance, hidden by the illusion of a British oak and warded with No-maj repelling charms. Once through, Steve showed the guard hisd badge, which had the inscription of a sword on it with the latin word for guardian on it, showing it to be legit, and was allowed through with Harry. "Be careful in there with the kid, the Unicorns have been a little rowdy." said the guard._

_Steve was a little confused as to why the guard said that and looked towards him. "You're new here, aren't ya?" asked Steve. "Yeah, how can you tell?" asked the guard. "Because you don't know that magical Sherwood's 'Night of the Aurora' just passed, the Unicorn's mating season, the rowdy behaviour is just the males protecting their mates and unborn young." said Steve as he walked away, leaving a sheepish guard behind. "How do you know that, Steve?" asked Harry. "Because it was taught to me so I could get this second job, I may work at the dragon reserve throughout the year, but this job is where all the fun is, I had to learn about all the creatures and their habits and behavior to get this job." said Steve._

_After about 10 more minutes of walking, Harry and Steve arrived at the main area where the unicorn's stayed after the 'Night of the Aurora', but Steve could immediately tell something was wrong, as there were guards everywhere and trackers waving their wands frantically. "Hey, what's going on?" called Steve. One of the guards, who recognized Steve, sighed in relief at seeing him. "Steve, thank Merlin you're here…. Poachers snuck in last night and took one of the pregnant mares, we've been trying to track where they've gone." said the guard. "How could that happen, Alex, I thought the wards around the area were supposed to help." said Steve. Unknown to anyone, Harry got a strange feeling and started walking to a nearby clearing._

"_They may not have stopped the poachers, but they gave us a fighting chance, the wards are connected to our magical signatures, any foreign signature that enters causes anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards around the entirety of Sherwood Forest, they wouldn't have gotten far." said Alex. Steve turned to tell Harry to wait while he helped with the search, but saw that Harry wasn't there. Worried, Steve and Alex went in the direction of the other workers, near the clearing. Steve was about to ask if they'd seen Harry, when he saw him knelt down with a single hand on the ground in some sort of trance. Sighing in relief, Steve and Alex walked over to Harry. Steve was about to ask Harry why he ran off, when Harry spoke in an echoey voice. "There's something here, hidden from sight." said Harry. Steve knelt in front of Harry, hoping to snap him out of it, when he saw Harry's eyes. Steve had seen Harry's eyes change before, to a dragonic form when practicing his strange power, but this was different. _

_Harry's eyes were now swirling pulses of gold, blue and silver, with the green of his eyes seen every so often. 3 months after gaining guardianship of Harry, Steve first witnessed his strange power, and learned very quickly to trust what Harry said, as it normally lead to the solution. The other workers started gathering around, but Harry kept his gaze straight ahead. Steve, realizing that where his gaze was centered was significant, looked in the same direction, pointing as he did so. "Everybody, spread out and cast a finite into the field." commanded Steve. The guards looked confused until Alex spoke up. "You heard him, spread out and cast." called Alex. The guards did so and a loud call of _'_**Finite Incantatum' **__was called, spreading over the field. A small flicker was seen before an obscuring shield fell, revealing the poachers and missing mare._

_Realizing they were caught, the poachers started launching cutting curses and even a few killing curses at the guards while the unicorn mare ran towards them. The mare halted briefly, noticing Harry, seeing his exhaustion using this new power. A few guards and Steve were standing around Harry to shield him and as a result didn't notice the exhaustion. The mare whinnied and got the attention of Steve, who finally noticed Harry tiring. The mare gestured to Harry, then to her back. Steve got the message right away, and picked up Harry just as he collapsed, placing him on the unicorn's back, pleading with his eyes to get his to safety._

_The unicorn nodded and took off, heading back to the others of her herd. Harry regained consciousness briefly and heard a silky calming voice. _"_**I feel your magic and heart young foal, and I thank you for your aid in finding me, all of my kind shall know of you, and you will be welcome among all herds, and I will repay your kindness, somehow." **__the voice said, before Harry passed out again._

_Harry had woken up 3 days later and Steve told him the poachers were 'gone' and everyone was fine, except a few cuts. Harry also met that same unicorn mare, and discovered he could speak with unicorns to. After the mare freely gave him a tail hair as a way of thanks, Harry and Steve were soon on their way back to Romania._

_Flashback End_

Harry smiled at the fond memory as they headed to the entrance of Diagon Ally. Once Charlie tapped the right bricks, the wall opened and Harry's jaw dropped. While Harry had seen large magical communities, this small shopping area had a quaint, homey quality to it. "Right, first we should head to Gringotts to get some money for your supplies." said Charlie as he led Harry to a large marble white building. Reaching the building, Harry looked at a phrase on the door that seemed like a warning.

"_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay dearly in return_

_So if you seek, beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Thief you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there"_

Harry smirked when he saw the warning. 'So, it's the goblins that run this joint, that's a far cry from the dwarves in Scandinavia and the leprechauns in Ireland.' thought Harry. As they entered the bank, the two goblin guards hit their spears twice on the ground and bowed at Harry. Harry bowed back as a sign of respect to the warrior race. Harry knew why the goblin guards bowed to him. The feats Harry pulled off in 5 short years, had even gained the respect of the I.C.W., and he had earned many different warrior titles gifted by the goblins themselves, an extremely rare honor for a wizard.

Charlie and Harry waited in the shortest line for a teller, and after 5 minutes, it was their tun. Before Charlie could say a word, Harry spoke to the teller. "**Honorable teller, I wish to make a withdrawal from my vault in this illustrious bank." **said Harry in perfect goblin speak. Harry hadn't called the language Gobbledegook since he heard a goblin say it was a ridiculous name created by wizards. Apparently, the goblin language was secret, that the name was never spoken, and even though Harry was the only wizard who spoke fluent goblin, he was still not given such an honor.

The goblin stopped writing when he heard a wizard speaking fluent goblin and smirked, he knew who it was right away and looked up at the boy. "Harry, wonderful to see you again, but how many times must I ask you to call me Griphook?" asked Griphook. "As many times as it took you to finally use my first name." said Harry, grasping Griphook's arm in a sign of comradery, which shocked the other patrons of the bank. A few minutes later, Harry, Charlie and Griphook were walking towards the carts, however, there were more goblin guards around than usual.

"Security seems pretty tight around here." said Charlie. "Yes, we had a recent break in, the thief managed to get away, but luckily, the vault in question was emptied that very same day." said Griphook as the group got in a cart and sped off. As they were heading to Harry's vault, they passed the vault that griphook mentioned and Harry caught a quick glimpse of the number. '713, Nick's british vault, why would they try to break in there, there's nothing of value in there…. I think.' thought Harry as they arrived at his own british vault. He was grateful that steve had him open a vault in all major wizarding bank, not just Gringotts, and it helped that he got paid for helping Steve and the reserve.

After grabbing a decent amount of galleons (Wizard currency), they went back to the surface and Harry and Charlie exited the bank. "So, where to first Harry?" asked Charlie. "I think the wand shop, Olivander's I think it was called, because my wand might take a while to make." said Harry. Charlie nodded and both headed to Olivander's, however, Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

_Potters P.O.V._

James, Lily and Emily were currently in Diagon Ally, grabbing some last minute supplies for Emily's time at Hogwarts. As they were walking out of the apothecary, they saw Charlie Weasley coming out of Gringotts. Lily was about to call out to him when she froze, seeing the boy next to him. James noticed the boy to and also froze. Emily however, had a look of longing when she saw the boy, a type of longing you get when a brother or sister is away for a long time. The boy had the same unruly hair all Potter men had, and when he looked at Charlie to talk to him, there was no mistaking those vivid green eyes, Lily's eyes.

"James, it's Harry, he's here, I-I have to see him." said Lily as she prepared to run to their lost son. Emily was ready to run over to meet her brother, until James stopped them both. "Wait, I don't think now is the best time." said James. "WHAT?! How can you say that, James, Harry is right in front of us and you say now isn't the best time?" screamed Lily. "Please dad, let us go to him, when you told me I had a twin brother, I wanted to see him, we have that chance now." said Emily.

James looked at his wife and daughter sadly. "That may be, but running up to him out of nowhere will do more harm than good, far be it from me to be cautious, but it's been 10 years since we saw him, he won't remember us, I know you want to see him, I do to, but we have to approach him slowly, we will wait until he gets to Hogwarts, You will have him in Charms Lily, since you are helping Flitwick for your mastery, and I'll have him for Transfiguration, since I'll be helping McGonagall, Emily will see him in class." said James.

Lily and Emily looked past James to see Harry entering Olivander's. "Ok James, you win this time, but I want my son back, no matter how long it takes." said Lily with determination in her eyes. Emily had that same look, and it made James shudder, knowing that they will do anything to get their wish.

_Back with Harry_

Harry and Charlie had just entered Olivander's when Harry felt a sudden presence behind him. With speed unheard of in one so young, Harry spun around, ready to strike, to find no-one there. Hearing a chuckle, Harry turned back around to see an elderly man behind the counter. "Amazing reflexes Mr. Potter, you almost got me." said the man. "Olivander, still up to the same old tricks." said Charlie. Olivander chuckled at this. "Indeed Mr. Weasly…. Now, Mr. Potter, let's find you a wand, which is your strong arm?" asked Olivander. "I'm right handed sir, and if it's alright, I would like a custom wand, I can provide the cores." said Harry. "Ah, a custom wand, haven't had to make one in a while, I will bring you the case of woods and we'll go from there." said Olivander as a tape measure started getting Harry's measurements. Olivander soon came back with the woods.

"Now Mr. Potter, hold your hand over each wood and reach out with your magic, and pick the one that 'feels' right." said Olivander. Harry did as instructed, and it wasn't long before a block of wood suddenly shot into his hand. Olivander's eyes widened, he never expected that wood to choose one son young. "Blackthorn…. Interesting." said Olivander, before another wood shot out into Harry's hand. Olivander's eyes widened again. "Ebony as well, this will be a wand suited for a true warrior." said Olivander. After Harry set down the woods, he fished the different cores out of his pocket. Olivander examined each one and was shocked.

"A freely given unicorn hair, scales from a Chinese Fireball, Hungarian Horntail, Swedish Short-snout and Welsh Green, hair of a giantess, mermaid scale, freely given veela hair and, dear me, NUNDU FANG!... How did you get all these cores Mr. Potter?" asked Olivander.

"Trust me Olivander, you don't want to know." said Harry as he rubbed his arm, if anyone saw THAT scar, there would be questions, especially from Steve as he didn't know. "Well then, you wand should be complete in about 2-3 hours, come back around then." said Olivander. After thanking the wand maker, Harry and Charlie went back out to gather the rest of his supplies.

After about 2 ½ hours, they had almost everything, from his potions ingredients, to the books for all 7 years of Hogwarts. Harry even found a familiar bond, it came from a small white egg with a black flame pattern, apparently, a snowy owl laid the egg before the owl was bought by the Girl-Who-Lived. The egg hatched immediately after Harry bought it, revealing a beautiful snow white phoenix that he called Hedwig. The final stop before picking up his wand, was Madam Malkin's, the robe store, and a half hour later, Harry was happy to be out of there.

Re-entering the wand shop, Olivander was waiting with his new wand, and a wand case on the counter. "Here you are Mr. Potter, you new wand, a truly remarkable and powerful wand meant for a warrior." said Olivander. After paying the 30 galleons for the wand, for which Olivander threw in a professional grade wand holster, Harry noticed the second wand box. "Olivander, what is in that wand box?" asked Harry.

Olivander looked at the wand in disgust. "That, Mr. Potter, is a wand that the Chief Warlock, Albus too-many-bloody-names Dumbledore had me make, Holly with a phoenix feather, the brother wand to the dark lord, he wanted it to go to the Girl-Who-Lived, Emily Potter, but her wand is Elm with dragon heartstring, Dumbledore sent me a letter just now, telling me to give it to you and his reason was, 'I must see if we need to worry about another Dark Lord starting Hogwarts this year', yet it was not the reason he requested it for young Ms. Potter, his reason for her was, 'She must be prepared for the inevitable'." said Olivander.

Harry scowled, it seems that this Dumbledore wasn't all he portrayed himself as, at least to Harry, and Olivander to it seems. "Well, I will have to be on my guard around the headmaster then, thank you for your time, Olivander…. And I think it best for all, that wand be destroyed." said Harry. Olivander agreed and immediately snapped the holly wand as Harry walked out.

Charlie was waiting outside as Harry paid for the wand, so he didn't hear the last warning about Dumbledore. "Alright Harry, we best get back to the Leaky Cauldron and get some sleep, we can get whatever we missed tomorrow." said Charlie. Harry agreed and both headed to their rooms at the cauldron, and turned in for the night.

**AN: Well, there's that chapter done, next chapter will cover the platform, cause this one took on a mind of its own, hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 4**

"**Different Language"**

'Thoughts'

_Platform 9 ¾, September 1st_

Harry and Charlie arrived at the platform via floo through the Leaky Cauldron. Harry looked towards the bright red steam engine that would take him to Hogwarts, and if he was honest, he was slightly nervous. This was due to the fact that he had never interacted with anyone his own age, that was human anyway, and despite the crazy shit he had done with Steve, Harry was still human. Harry thought back to the last time he was this nervous, and that thought made him laugh, because it was also the day he did what many thought impossible, scaring the hell out of a Dementor.

_Flashback_

_August 1st, 2008_

_Harry and Steve had arrived at one of the worst places you could ever end up, an island prison that was always surrounded by storms. This island prison, was Azkaban prison. Steve always hated coming here, but he had to keep a record of how many Dementors were patrolling the prison. He had, rather hesitantly, let Harry come along, even though he was worried about the effect the Dementor's would have on Harry._

"_Alright Harry, we're going to head for the cave were the Dementor's who aren't at the prison, reside, these are the most foul creatures you will ever encounter, so if you feel that you need to go back to the boat, you can." said Steve. Harry looked toward Steve and nodded. "I will, Steve." said Harry. Steve and Harry started making their way to a large cave at the base of Azkaban._

_After casting a wide area lighting charm, Steve and Harry entered the cave. Almost immediately, a cold chill filled the air, along with a feeling of hopelessness. Steve quickly cast a small patronus, which took the form of a loon. While the patronus was working for Steve, it was a different story for Harry. Harry started reliving all the abuse at the hands of the Dursley's, and it was torturing him mentally._

_Suddenly, a Dementor came into view, and a horrible screeching sound came from it, at least, it sounded like a screech to Steve. _"_**Well, today just got better, young souls are always the most savory." **__screeched the Dementor as it drew closer to Harry. "Stay away from him!" called Steve. The Dementor, however, continued towards Harry, who, at this point, was shivering in fear._

_As the Dementor reached for Harry, his eyes snapped open, revealing the to be pure black. When the Dementor grabbed Harry's shoulder, Harry's right arm shot forward, grabbing the Dementor by the throat. _"_**You listen here you foul son of a bitch, you will tell me how many Dementor's are here in total, or I will make sure that there is one less." **__said Harry, tightening his grip. The Dementor nodded and told Harry. Harry turned to Steve. "He said that there is no more than 400." said Harry. Steve wrote the number of Dementor's down on a notepad he brought, while trying to comprehend the fact that a Dementor appeared afraid of Harry._

_Harry looked back to the Dementor and stared into its eyes, or at least, he thought he was. 'Why can't we ever tell if these things have eyes?' Harry thought to himself. _"_**Now listen up, because I'm not going to repeat myself, if you, or any other Dementor EVER messes with me again, I'll see just how unkillable you guys really are, GOT THAT!?" **__shouted Harry. While you couldn't tell by looking at the Dementor, Harry could hear the fear in its voice. _"_**Y-yeah, I understand, crystal clear, j-just don't kill me." **__said the Dementor. Harry nodded, releasing the Dementor, who promptly fled back into the shadows. Harry's shoulders started shaking, and Steve was worried that the poor boy was traumatized, until he heard the small chuckles from Harry, that soon turned into full blown laughter._

"_Uh, Harry, you okay there?" asked Steve, who was a little confused. "Okay? OKAY?! I'm great, I just scared the shit out of a Dementor." said Harry. Steve facepalmed, blaming himself for Harry's choice of words. 'I never should've taught him curse words at that age.' said Steve._

_Flashback End_

Harry finally got control of his laughter, and turned to Charlie. "Well, I'd better get onboard, tell the girls that I'll write as often as I can…. And tell Steve not to do anything stupid until I get back, I'll want some excitement after a boring school year." said Harry as he boarded the train. "I'll make sure of it." said Charlie.

_Potter's P.O.V._

James, Lily and Emily arrived at the platform at around 10:30am, they were walking towards the train when they saw Harry board the train. Emily was about to run after him, when she remembered what her father said. "I guess I'll see you guys during the holidays, I'll write you and tell you how it goes." said Emily as she walked off and boarded the train.

After Emily boarded the train, James and Lily saw the red head that Harry was with in Diagon Alley, and decided to try and talk to him, to at least see how Harry was doing. It was when they reached him, that they recognized him as Charlie Weasley. "Charlie, what are you doing here, and with Harry?" asked James. Charlie looked at James and Lily, he may not like that they just abandoned Harry the way they did at Dumbledore's suggestion (Steve gave him the rundown), but he could at least be civil towards them.

"Well, I was bringing him to get his Hogwarts supplies, then brought him here, his guardian gave me that task since I was more familiar with the layout of Diagon and the platform." said Charlie. "Well, can you tell us how he is, wherever he's been?" asked Lily. Charlie thought for a moment, then decided he would at least tell them how he was doing. "Well, the most I can tell you is that he is doing well, and is happy where he is." said Charlie. James and Lily nodded, glad that Harry was happy at least, Merlin knows that they didn't help.

_Hogwarts Express, September 1st, 10:55am_

Harry had found an empty compartment and was now seated comfortably. He looked out the window and saw a family of red heads had just come through, what he was told, was the barrier between the platform and the No-Maj world. 'Damn, talk about cutting it close.' thought Harry. Harry also saw Charlie talking to two people, one was a man bearing a striking resemblance to Harry, while the other was a read headed woman with striking green eyes.

Going through his Occlumancy memories, Harry recognized them as his parents. Harry could say he didn't outright hate his parents, but it would take a lot for them to earn his forgiveness, especially since 5 years were spent with the London Zoo rejects. Harry leaned back and shut his eyes, intending to rest the entire way to Hogwarts.

Harry felt a small jolt, and realized that the train was now leaving the station. After a few minutes, Harry heard his compartment door open. Looking to the door, Harry saw one of the youngest redheads standing there, as if looking for something. "Excuse me, have you seen Emily Potter anywhere, Dumbledore says I have to protect her from associating with any of the damn snakes." said the boy. Harry looked at the boy, suspicious about Dumbledore's motives for this. 'Why does the headmaster not want Emily to associate with Slytherin's?' thought Harry. "Sorry, haven't seen her, and why would she need to be protected, what's wrong with being a snake?" asked Harry. The boy looked aghast at that question. "What do you mean, everyone knows that all Slytherin's are evil, followers of You-Know-Who, junior Death Eaters." said the Boy.

Harry realized at this point, that this boy was a firm believer in the light. Harry didn't believe in light or dark however, he believed magic was magic. Harry also believed, like many other countries, including Canada and America, that the unforgivable curses could be used in a helpful manner. The Imperius curse could be used to help extreme therapy cases. The cruciatus curse could be used to resuscitate accident victims, and the killing curse could be used as a quick way to help someone beyond all hope of saving, as a last resort, of course.

"Well, once again, I haven't seen her, so, if you could just leave, I have no time for narrow minded idiots." said Harry. "Bloody snake." the boy said as he left the compartment. 'I'd better keep an eye on him, he could be trouble.' thought Harry. About an hour later, someone knocked on his compartment door. After giving an okay to the person, his compartment door opened and a girl with brown bushy hair walked in. "Hello, I'm hermione Granger, sorry to bother you, but I'm trying to find a toad, a boy named Neville lost his." said Hermione.

"No worries, you're a lot more polite than the last one to come here, anyway, sorry, I haven't seen a toad, but I'm sure if you found a prefect, they could summon it for you." said Harry. Harry could've summoned it himself, but he didn't want to reveal ALL of his abilities yet, he'd save that for second year. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that, thank you, I hope to see you again at Hogwarts." said Hermione as she walked off to find a prefect. 'I'm sure you will, I hope I have just found my first human friend.' thought Harry.

_Hogwarts Express, Emily P.O.V._

Emily was sitting in her compartment with her two best friends, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. Susan and Hannah were happily talking about what house they would be in once they got to Hogwarts. Emily, however, was looking out the window, thinking about Harry, and how she could approach him. Susan noticed the look on Emily's face and turned to her. "Hey, Em, what's wrong, you've looked down ever since we joined you in here." said Susan. Emily looked at Susan, but her face still showed a look of concentration. "Sorry Susan, it's just…. My parents and I saw Harry in Diagon Alley not long ago, and again on the platform when we arrived." said Emily. Susan and Hannah's eyes widened when they heard this. "Wait, you actually found your brother, where is he then, if he was on the platform, he must've gotten a letter, why isn't he here with you?" asked Hannah.

"My dad thought it would be best if we approach him slowly, after all, they gave him up 10 years ago to my mom's sister, but he disappeared 5 years after that." said Emily. She remembered going with her parents about 6 months after Harry vanished, to find out what the Dursley's did to him.

_Flashback_

_They arrived to find police in front of the house and Vernon being placed in a police cruiser. "Vernon Dursley, by your own confession, you are under arrest for embezzlement, blackmail, child abuse, and threatening teachers to falsify documents." said an Officer before driving Vernon to the local jail. The police were in the process of cuffing Petunia._

"_Petunia Dursley, by your own confession, you are under arrest for child abuse, falsifying medical records, forging a criminal record for a minor, and attempted bribery of an officer of the law." said a female officer. A C.P.S. officer took Dudley with him as Petunia was also taken to jail. James and Lily both realized at that moment, that they had left Harry to a life of hell, while Emily was just grateful her mother never let her meet these foul people._

_James and Lily apparated Emily and themselves to Hogsmead village. They intended to get answers from Dumbledore, but more importantly, they intended to do everything to find their son, and bring him home, and Lily was determined to do so, no matter who she had to go through to do it._

_Flashback End_

Emily had just finished explaining that day to her friends, when the compartment door was opened, without so much as a knock. The three looked to the door to see a blonde boy standing there, looking like he was Merlin's gift to the world, as well as two boys who looked like they were half troll. "Well, if it isn't Pothead and the two hags." said the blonde. Emily sighed. "Malfoy, don't you ever think of other insults, that one died 4 years ago." said Emily, rolling her eyes. Malfoy sneered and was about to retort, when the same redheaded boy from before shoved passed him.

"Emily Potter, there you are, why are you sitting with these two, they don't look like they're Gryffindor material, you should ditch them and sit with a true lion, like me, Ron Weasley." said Ron. Malfoy grabbed Ron's shoulder and turned him around to face him. "I should've known it was you weasle, no manners respect for your betters, just like Potter." said Malfoy. Ron slugged Malfoy with a right cross, causing Malfoy to stumble back. "Shut the fuck up you Death Eater scum." said Ron. Malfoy ran at Ron and tackled him, the two started brawling down the corridor, while the two Half trolls, whose names were Crabbe and Goyle, ran after them.

The three girls looked at each other before shrugging and laughing. "Well, something tells me that hoping for a simple first year, isn't going to work." laughed Susan. Hannah nodded in agreement, not trusting her voice from laughing right now. Emily had calmed down a bit and looked out the window again. 'I hope you will at least talk to me Harry, I would like to get to know my brother, and, hopefully one day, earn your forgiveness.' thought Emily as the train continued, only about a half hour away from Hogwarts.

**AN: Well, there it is, chapter 4, as well as more of Harry's past and what happened to the Dursley's after Steve cast that compulsion charm, now, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, cause I'll be working on that and the first chapter of another story at the same time, but look forward to it, and please review**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not any of the Harry Potter universe**

**AN: Good news folks, we're finally gonna get some decent wizard combat this chapter, also, I'm not good at writing accents, so it'll all be full english text**

**Chapter 5**

_Hogsmead Station, September 1st, Early Evening_

The train pulled into the station, letting off a huge amount of steam as it came to a stop. Harry exited the train with the other students, having changed into his uniform 10 minutes before arriving. Before Harry had a chance to be confused as to where he had to go, a loud voice called out, "First years, first years this way.". The voice belonged to a tall, scruffy looking man in a large coat, carrying a lantern. As Harry looked at the man, he came to the realization that the man must've had giant blood in him.

'How can they have a half-giant here, I didn't think they would let him work here, with Britain being so anti-creature and all.' thought Harry. While every country in the I.C.W. gave equal rights to creatures, the British ministry was so set in its ways, that the minister decided to completely ignore these regulations, which led to Britain being excluded from most international events, besides quidditch, despite Dumbledore's attempts.

As Harry and the other first years followed the man, who introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, they turned a corner, and Harry could admit, he was impressed. After reaching a bunch of boats, Hagrid got in the one in front. "No more than four to a boat." said Hagrid. The first years all got into the boats, with Hermione and Neville in a boat with twin girls named Padma and Parvati, Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley, ironically, had to share a boat, being the odd ones out, and Harry ended up in a boat with Emily, Susan and Hannah. "Everyone in, right then…. Forward!" said Hagrid. As the boats surged towards Hogwarts, Harry kept his eyes on the castle. While it was an impressive sight, it caused him to remember one of his darker memories of a mental state he trained endlessly to control when it first appeared, a state he vowed never to use, unless no other option was available, a state that first appeared he was at a fortress in france on a rescue mission, and the first time…. He ever took a life.

_Flashback_

_August 19th, 2010_

_Steve and Harry were on a far hill, scoping out a fortress, said to house one of the I.C.W.'s most wanted groups, a group known as, The Veela's Bane, a group specializing in Veela trafficking. Steve and Harry had gotten the rundown from Steve's contact in the French Ministry, a man named Jean-Claude Delacour. Jean-Claude had a hell of a good reason to want these guys either, captured, or dead. Though, the way Jean-Claude spoke of these guys, Harry could tell the guy preferred this group dead._

_Harry could understand, even at 10 years old, why Mr. Delacour asked for Steve, his wife and daughters had been captured during a shopping trip, and Steve, while working for the I.C.W. and the dragon reserve, used to be a member of the International Wizarding Covert Ops. An I.C.W. task force who were given authorization to use any and all spells, even the unforgivables when the situation called for it. And that was why Steve was there, Harry was just stubborn and refused to stay behind. "Okay Harry, once we get inside, I want you to hide, I don't need you getting hurt." said Steve. "So, don't do anything stupid, like you, got it." said Harry. 'Cheeky brat.' thought Steve._

_After finding a small hole in the wall of the fortress, Steve and Harry headed for it, entering the fortress a few minutes later. "Okay Harry, go hide, I'll take care of this." said Steve as he walked off. Harry nodded and snuck off, hoping to find a spot to hide. Finding a door, Harry quietly opened it and crept inside, silently closing the door. Hearing a quiet gasp, Harry quickly turned around and found a group of girls, most around 20, but one looking about 13, and another around 4 years old._

"_You've got to be kidding, of all the rooms I could hide in, I find the one where they keep the victims, what's next?" Harry asked himself. If Harry had known then what he knew now, he never would have tempted Murphy's Law. Steve was currently going around, looking for any signs of the group, when he noticed a single member heading for a set of double doors. 'Must be the meeting room.' thought Steve. After the thug entered the room, Steve walked over and placed an ear to the door. "Last week was very productive, and we managed to nab Delacour's ilk, I heard The Tsar's Fist wants them for some, personal pleasure." a muffled voice said from behind the door._

"_Not on my watch, pal." Steve said to himself. Stepping back slightly, Steve delivered a strong kick to the door, causing it to pen, startling those in the room. One guy, who looked to be the leader, stood up, face full of rage. "Who the fuck are you, and how did you get in here?" asked the leader. Steve just gave an evil smirk, the light of a blasting curse on the tip of his wand. "Who I am isn't important, as to how I got in here, well, you won't live long enough to remember." said Steve as he launched a blasting curse at the assembled group. The spell hit one guy, killing him, with the shockwave killing three more. The leader was shocked at the sudden attack, but pulled himself together quickly. "Kill This Fucking Son of a Bitch!" shouted the leader as he and the survivors fired killing curses at him._

_Steve managed to avoid all of the curses and sent a killing curse of his own, grateful he still had a 'License to Kill' so to speak. The curse struck one of the thugs in the chest, sending him to the ground, dead. Steve then took off down the corridor, with killing curses, blasting curses and cutting curses hitting the walls behind him, barely missing him by inches. Harry heard the spellfire, as it wasn't that far from the room he was in. Harry heard a small whimper and turned to the noise, seeing the four year old cuddled into the thirteen year old, her eyes filled with fear._

_Harry remembered that look, it was a look he had when he was with the Dursley's. Harry walked over and placed a gentle hand on the four year olds back, his eyes turning into an aurora and sending a calming aura throughout the room. "Don't worry, we're here to help, Jean-Claude sent us." said Harry. One of the older women, plus the two younger looked at him in shock. "My husband sent you, but, you are but a child." said the older of the three. "Well, he actually just sent a guy named Steve Feros, I'm just along for the ride." said Harry._

_The three girls eyes widened at the name. "Steve 'Devastator' Feros is here, I thought he retired." said the 13 year old. Harry looked slightly confused. "Wait, where did he get the name Devastator?" asked Harry, when a giant explosion shook the fortress. "Nevermind." deadpanned Harry. Steve had just shot a confingo at one of his pursuers, which was the cause of the explosion._

"_Well, that was overkill." said Steve. Three more thugs, of the remaining seven, which included the leader, ran at Steve, hoping to kill him up close. Steve pulled out a dagger he always carried with him. Dodging the first thug, throwing him to the ground, Steve stabbed the second in the chest. Steve then pulled the dagger out and threw it into the head of the third. Then, in a move that any action hero would envy, Steve summoned the dagger back with his wand and dodged it, sending it full speed, into the chest of the first guy, who was sneaking up behind him. "Heh heh, still got it." said Steve._

_Afew killing curses struck near Steve's head, causing him to flinch and keep running. Ending up in the same hall that Harry went down. Harry, hearing footsteps in the hall, went to the door and peeked outside. Seeing Steve, Harry started waving frantically to get his attention. "Steve, in here, I found them all." called Harry. Steve, feeling relief that Harry was both safe and found all the victims, ran to the door and went inside, closing it and casting a locking charm behind him._

"_There weren't many following me, which is weird, I figured there would be more." said Steve. Suddenly, the door shook, causing Steve to step back, wand at the ready. Harry went back to protect the four year old, he didn't want to reveal his skills, but Steve said that sometimes, it was unavoidable. The door was suddenly blasted off its hinges, but oddly, it was only the four remaining guys following Steve that came through the door. "You're smart, nobody ever figured out that we were only 13 of us." said the leader._

_Steve was shocked when he heard this. "Wait, you're telling me, that there isn't any more of you in this fortress?" asked Steve. "You thought we had an army, yet you STILL attacked, what possessed you to do that?" asked a thug. "I'm an ex wizarding spec ops, figured it'd be easy." said Steve. "Enough of this….. Crucio!" shouted the leader, causing Steve to fall to the floor, writhing in pain. Harry witnessed this and was worried, he had heard what prolonged exposure to that curse could do._

_At this point, the little girl, Gabrielle, Harry had learned her name was, was openly sobbing in fright. All of this combined caused something in Harry to snap. His pupils became slits, and his iris' became a sort of flaming aurora. Suddenly, two sharp blade like objects, in the shape of unicorn horns, appeared on the top of his hands at his wrist, about sword length. Harry slowly stood up, catching the attention of the four dark wizards._

_Harry then started to speak, his voice echoey like at the unicorn preserve in Sherwood, but also deeper, and less forgiving. _"_**You have made a big mistake, now, none of you will make it out of here ALIVE!" **__shouted Harry. Harry then made an inhuman leap towards the four, running on of the blades through a thug's chest. Then, quicker than anyone saw, Harry swiped the other blade across the next thug's neck, causing him to bleed out. Harry quickly glanced back and saw the prisoners staring at him in awe, and fear. Harry, while even in this 'Beserker' state, saw that he could be traumatizing the younger ones, so he finished off the last thug by stabbing him in the chest with both blades._

_The leader was so shocked that he lost focus of the torture curse, allowing Steve to cast Avada Kedavra at him, killing him. Steve looked back to Harry and saw his eyes returning to normal, and the blades fading away. Harry, after exerting to much energy, passed out. Steve had just enough energy to cast periculum out the window in the back of the room, signaling the french aurors before he to, passed out._

_Harry woke up five days later and he, along with Steve, were thanked by Jean-Claude, Appoline, Gabrielle and Fleur (The eldest daughter) Delacour, and received medals for their heroic deed. While both had accepted the honor. Harry felt guilty for losing control like he did. 'I have to work harder on my occlumency, I have to get control of that, before I hurt someone innocent.' thought Harry._

_Flashback End_

Harry came out of his thoughts just in time, as Hagrid had warned everyone to duck as they went under an archway.

_Emily P.O.V., during Harry's memory_

Susan looked at Emily while Hanny was watching Harry. "Emily, isn't that you brother, he matches the description you gave us when you got back from Diagon Alley." said Susan. "Yes, it is." answered Emily. Hannah looked towards Emily and Susan. "Well, now's your chance, why don't you talk to him?" asked Hannah. Emily wanted to talk to Harry, oh did she ever want to, but the current look in his eye, and the vacant stare into the distance, told her that now wasn't a good time.

"Don't get me wrong guys, I want nothing more than to talk to him, but look at him." said Emily, causing both Susan and Hannah to look at Harry. "His eyes are full of both sadness, and determination, and the vacant stare means it's from a memory, whatever the memory is, it looks like it's tearing him up, I know I haven't really met him yet, but, as his sister, I should leave him be until he's ready to talk about it…. But that doesn't mean I won't approach him at school to try and connect with him." said Emily. "HEADS DOWN!" called Hagrid, which seemed to snap Harry out of whatever trance he was in as the students ducked. In a few short moments, their Hogwarts journey would begin, and who knows what lies in store.

**AN: So, there ya have it, Chapter 5, ya see much more of Harry's past that will begin to explain his 'Not everyone is redeemable' mentality, more will be revealed throughout year 1, but I'm gonna take a break from flashbacks over the next couple of chapters, as always, please review, and see you all next chapter, when Hogwarts begins**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any associated stories**

**AN: Here we go people, we're finally starting the first year at Hogwarts**

**Chapter 6**

Hagrid continued to lead the students up to a set of doors. Standing in front of the doors was an older witch in a green robe and a sort of floppy pointed hat. "The first years professor McGonagall, all present and accounted for." said Hagrid. "Thank you Hagrid, that will be all." said McGonagall. Hagrid nodded, and left the students with McGonagall, as he headed into the great hall. McGonagall then turned to the students and surveyed them, she found Emily Potter easy enough. Then McGonagall's eyes landed on a boy with unruly black hair and vivid green eyes.

Her eyes widened, realizing it was Harry Potter, the same boy that Aurors and Professors alike had searched for. McGonagall knew he would show due to his reply to the Hogwarts letter, but it was still a shock seeing him here. Harry also looked more fit and slightly taller than the rest of the first years with a confidence that comes with real world experience. 'What could this boy have been through to make him so confident?' thought McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before that however, you must be sorted into your houses, these houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, while you're here, your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking, you will lose points, at the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, now I suggest you smarten yourselves up, I will be back for you momentarily." said McGonagal as she went through the door.

As the students were busy straightening their ties, or smoothing out any wrinkles on their uniforms, an obnoxious voice spoke up. "So, does anyone know if the rumor of the second Potter being sighted in Diagon Alley had any truth, because if it does, I hope he'll be smart and make friends with the RIGHT sort, unlike the Girl-Who-Lived, who decided to hang around with Blood Traitors and Half-Bloods." said Draco. Emily looked at Draco with rage in her eyes, how dare Malfoy insult her friends. She was about to lay into Malfoy, before another voice spoke up.

"So blondie, what other relations are your parents to each other, cousins, siblings, I can never tell when it comes to bigoted pure-blood idiots." said Harry, no longer able to resist being a smart ass. 'Well, I did promise Steve I would hold off until I got to Hogwarts, this is as close as I'm gonna get.' thought Harry. Draco's face turned red as he sputtered. "HOW DARE YOU! I am a pureblood of the highest society and a descendant of the proud Black family, I will not be insulted by what is likely the half-blood son of a mud…." said Draco before he was interrupted by a fierce look in Harry's eyes, which immediately shut Draco up.

"You finish that word and the only thing about you that will be related to the Black's is your eye." said Harry. McGonagall finally came back into the room, and noticed the tension. However McGonagal had a job to do. "We're ready for you now." said McGonagall. She then turned and led the students into the great hall. Upon entering, Harry noticed the enchanted ceiling, which looked like the night sky. Harry also heard Hermione, who was a few people in front of him, explaining the ceiling to a student beside her.

McGonagall grabbed a stool and an old hat, setting it in front of the staff table. The hat suddenly came to life and sang a small welcoming song about the houses. After the song had finished, McGonagall took out a scroll and urolled, then started reading off the names of students waiting to be sorted. "Abbott, Hannah." called McGonagall. Hannah nervously walked up and sat on the stool, the professor placing the hat on her head. After a few seconds, the hat suddenly shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!". Hannah got off the stool once the hat was removed, and headed to her new house table.

Susan was called up next and was also sorted into Hufflepuff. The sorting continued, with some students going to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, when Malfoy was called up. The hat was barely touching Malfoy's head when the hat sorted him into Slytherin. After the patil twins were sorted, it was soon time. "Potter, Emily." called McGonagall. Emily nervously walked to the stool. She caught a brief glimpse of her parents at the staff table, who smiled encouragingly at her. Composing herself, Emily sat on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

'_Hmm, you're an interesting one Ms. Potter, you have plenty of courage, are cunning and intelligent, but what's this, you wish to reconnect with your brother, and make your family whole again…. Well, that demonstrates loyalty to family, however, I get the feeling that you would prefer your parents house, so, better be…. Gryffindor!" _the hat said in Emily's head, shouting the name of the house. The Gryffindor table went into uproarious applause, excited that they got the Girl-Who-Lived.

McGonagall then looked to the next name, and knew this was going to be big, many had heard rumors of Harry, and now those rumors, would be confirmed. "Potter, Harry." said McGonagall. That single name, caused the entire hall to go silent. James and Lily were looking to the remaining student, as was Dumbledore, however, Dumbledore's reason was to see how dark Harry would be. Harry, deciding that he had delayed long enough, made his way up to the sorting hat, causing gasps and whispers to start throughout the hall.

Harry sat on the stool as the hat was placed on his head and he lowered his mental shield. '_Well, Mr. Potter, it seems you have had an interesting 5 years, any of the founders would kill to have you in their house, some of your feats have definitely qualified you for Gryffindor, but I can see your logic in not going to three of the four house, you want to be underestimated, seen as intelligent, yet not overly so, this plan of yours is definitely worthy of Slytherin.' _the hat said in Harry's mind.

'_Exactly, which is why I can't go to Slytherin, that would make my cunning mind to obvious, whereas intelligence, masks cunning.' _Harry thought back to the hat. '_You will go far, Mr. Potter, I hope you enjoy your time in….' _the hat began, finishing with a loud "RAVENCLAW!". The applause was slightly more calm this time around as Harry made his way to the Ravenclaw table. James and Lily were slightly shocked that Harry wasn't a Gryffindor, but it was understandable, they didn't raise him, and wherever he was living now, must've taught him a lot.

Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table as the sorting continued. Harry didn't really pay attention to the sorting until Ron Weasley went up. Ron's face looked like he was arguing with the hat, and after about 2 minutes, Ron was sorted into Gryffindor. 'Great, now I'll have to watch the blonde putz AND the read-head.' thought Harry. As the last student, Blaise Zabini, was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledor stood to address the students. "To all first years, welcome to Hogwarts and to our returning students, welcome back, just a few words before we begin, and those are, Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak, thank you." said Dumbledore as he sat back down.

Harry thought that was a little weird, but he didn't have time to think about it as food appeared on each table. As the students were digging in, James and Lily were watching Harry. "James, I know we agreed that we would wait to talk to Harry, but seeing him here, I don't know if I can wait." said Lily. "I understand Lil's, I really do, but if we rush, we could lose him permanently." said James. Lily, though reluctant, nodded, though she was also impressed with James, he had never been this serious before.

One other professor was watching the Potter twins. This professor wore all black and his hair was greasy black, and he had a permanent scowl on his face. All-in-all, he looked like a guy who could use both a woman in his life, and needed major surgery to get that stick removed from his ass. 'Geez, I've seen No-maj soldiers who looked like they smiled more than that guy.' thought Harry.

As the feast wound down, Dumbledore once again stood to address the students. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce, first years should note, that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden, and a few of our older students would do well to remember that." said Dumbledore, looking at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked and saw twin red-heads high fiving each other. "Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you, that this year, the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side, is out of bounds, to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death…. Right, off ya trot." said Dumbledore.

Harry followed a Ravenclaw prefect named Penelope Clearwater, to Ravenclaw Tower with the other first years. Once they arrived, the Penelope turned to the group. "Okay, this is the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, to enter, you will have to answer a riddle." said Penelope, knocking on the eagle shaped door knocker. The eagle's eyes opened and it spoke. "A baker had a brother, who lived in spain…. Yet the brother had no brother, so now think hard, explain." said the eagle. "Ok, would anyone care to try and answer?" asked Penelope.

When none of the other first year Raven's answered, Harry stepped forward. "I'll try, the answer is…." said Harry.

**AN: I know this is a weird place for a cliffhanger, but I'm working on my second fanfiction while I write this, so bare with me, please review, and if you think you know the answer to the riddle, place your answer in your review**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time_

_Harry followed a Ravenclaw prefect named Penelope Clearwater, to Ravenclaw Tower with the other first years. Once they arrived, the Penelope turned to the group. "Okay, this is the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, to enter, you will have to answer a riddle." said Penelope, knocking on the eagle shaped door knocker. The eagle's eyes opened and it spoke. "A baker had a brother, who lived in spain…. Yet the brother had no brother, so now think hard, explain." said the eagle. "Ok, would anyone care to try and answer?" asked Penelope_.

_When none of the other first year Raven's answered, Harry stepped forward. "I'll try, the answer is…." said Harry._

_Present Time_

"... The baker was a woman." said Harry. "Correct, you have a truly sharp mind young one." said the eagle. A door soon opened and Penelope led the first years inside. Once inside the common room, Penelope had all the first years gather in the center of the room. "Now, the rules are simple, always stay on top of your school work, if you have any problems, see one of the Ravenclaw prefects, or Professor Flitwick, our charms professor and head of house. And above all, should any Slytherin's bother you, DON'T go to professor Snape, he's biased, and if I'm honest, he's a bit of a dick." said Penelope.

"While I don't appreciate the language, Ms. Clearwater, I must agree with you about Snape, so, if any of you lose any house points to Snape, come to me and I'll review them, and refund them if necessary." said Flitwick. "Now I expect you to uphold the honor of this house, and think before you act, I know for you first years it will be difficult, as you are young and impulsive, but with patience, I'm sure you will prevail, now it's getting late, off to bed now." said Flitwick as he walked out of the room.

"Okay, girls dorms are upstairs to the right, boys on the left, do not try and enter the dorms of the opposite gender, there are charms to prevent that, now, off ya go." said Penelope. The first years went to their dorms and started unpacking. Harry ended up sharing a room with a boy named Terry Boot. "So, you're the Potter that the ministry has been searching for, Dumbledore made mention that you ran away from your loving relatives, I don't believe that bull, you wouldn't have run away if they were 'loving', but, I'm as curious as anyone, where have ya been, they searched all over britain for you." said Terry.

"That's the problem with your british ministry, they think the world revolves around them, I wasn't in britain for the five years they were looking for me, and that's all I'm saying about it." said Harry as he went to bed. Terry, seeing that Harry didn't feel like talking about where he was, went to bed as well, even though his Ravenclaw side wanted all the answers. Morning soon came and as the students were waking up, the professors were gathering up the class schedules to hand out during breakfast. Dumbledore however, was in a conundrum, Harry Potter was sorted into Ravenclaw. Dumbledore thought that since Harry was at Hogwarts, he'd be sorted into Gryffindor, and Dumbledore could encourage (manipulate) him into sacrificing his life so his sister could defeat Voldemort when he returns. Dumbledore didn't realize however, that the soul piece inside Harry's scar was destroyed years ago due to the strange abilities plus Harry's magic.

As the Hogwarts students entered the great hall, Harry saw one particular student at the Gryffindor table looking longingly at him. 'Huh, wonder what her problem is…. Wait, red hair, brown eyes, striking resemblance to how I remember Lily, that must be Emily, (sigh) I guess I'll see about giving her a chance…. Maybe.' thought Harry as he sat at the Ravenclaw table.

As breakfast got underway, the heads of the four houses started handing out the class schedules. As Flitwick handed Harry his schedule, he paused. "The headmaster wishes to see you after classes today Mr. Potter, as your head of house, I shall accompany you to all meetings with the headmaster." said Flitwick. Harry nodded, knowing this would happen at some point.

A few minutes later, owls started flying into the great hall carrying letters for the students. Most letters were the usual stuff, parents asking how their children were settling in, asking what house they were in, etc. Suddenly, a small flame erupted in front of Harry, startling the students near him and surprising the staff. A pure white phoenix now stood in front of Harry with several letters tied to its leg. "**Hey Hedwig, I hope you didn't exhaust yourself with the journey, you're still getting used to your powers." **said Harry, though to everyone else, it sounded like a soothing phoenix song.

"**I'm fine Harry, it's getting easier for me, though I appreciate your concern for my well being." **said Hedwig as she held out her leg. Harry happily accepted the letters and gave Hedwig a piece of bacon, he favorite human food. "**Oh, Dathin, Fredha, Airlentor and Sissilth say hi, and be safe, or else you're sleeping in the cabin lounge all summer." **said Hedwig as she flamed away. "That's just mean." said Harry, before he realized that the great hall was very quiet.

Harry looked around to find everyone, student and professor alike, were staring at him. "What, you never seen a guy get mail before?" asked Harry in his usual smartass manner. The great hall went back to normal after that statement, but Dumbledore was determined to get answers, now more than ever. Harry looked at the names on the letters and smiled, there were only three right now, but he knew more would come eventually. Harry opened the first letter, which was from Steve.

_Harry,_

_Just thought I'd write to ya and ask how you've been settling in, and about what house you got into. I know such questions are overused, but a guardian is allowed to be curious. Those four dragons have been a wreck since you left. I promised them I would read all of your letters out loud to them when I received them. They really miss you, I can understand that, you're like a little brother to me, energetic, always there to help…. And a trouble making little shit, but I guess that last one is my fault, I did teach you how to pull pranks and never get caught. Speaking of which, when you get back, I'm gonna get you back for that last prank before you left, I'm still recovering from the hex's I got, and don't play innocent, I'm pretty sure it was you._

_Steve_

Harry couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Penelope, who was sitting next to him, decided to figure out what was going on. "Hey Harry, what's written in that letter that's so funny?" asked Penelope. "Oh, just a friend's reaction to a prank I pulled, I practiced a bit of magic with his wand in the past, and before I went to get my school supplies, I swiped his wand and summoned the underwear out of the women's lounge while they were gearing up for work, hid them in his travel trunk and left, since it was his wand, they wouldn't believe he didn't do it." said Harry, bursting out laughing again.

"It was just before I left for my supplies that I heard a loud 'You little shit' being shouted, so I guess they found the 'evidence' just as I left." said Harry, whose laughter had dwindled to chuckles. 'Note to self, keep him away from the Weasley twins.' thought Penelope. After calming down, Harry opened the second letter.

_My friend, Harry_

_I hope this letter finds you well, and I hope you are having fun. Life has been kind of boring since you visited last June, that potion you put in my father's drink to change his hair color every 30 seconds was priceless, I thought he would be furious about it when he found out. He was actually very amused, and even commended the work done for the potion. I hope I see you again this summer, know that you are always welcome at our home._

_Your friend, Fleur Delacaur_

_P.S. I hope my hair will work well for your wand_

Harry smiled at the memory of Fleur giving him a strand of her hair. She said that it was a way to pay him back for saving them. Harry then looked at the third letter, it was from the bank in the Rocky Mountains, Canada, which was run by Mountain Elves, known for their mining abilities.

_Young traveller, Potter_

_I am writing this letter to inform you that your investment into the new, Canadian based broom line, the Skystriker has yielded its first successful test, and has begun final production. As requested, per the investment agreement, each broom will be packaged with the safety gear as well as an operators manual and the necessary charms to prevent serious injury. We hope you will consider a new venture, professional grade dueling robes for different ranks. We hope to hear from you soon._

_Signed_

_Shimmer, traveller Potter's account manager_

Harry was impressed, he thought that it would take more than 9 months to complete basic test for the line, as he only just invested in the broom line on January 1st. Harry then heard the bell for first period went off. Harry grabbed his stuff and headed for his first class, Transfiguration with the Gryffindor's. When Harry arrived at the classroom door, he checked to see if it was open. When the door didn't offer resistance, Harry walked in and saw a cat sitting on the desk.

"Well, I bet that you're the teacher, aren't ya, you little kitty, animagus transformation demonstration for the first transfiguration class…. Very clever." said Harry as he sat down. The cat seemed shocked, but didn't reveal anything major. Soon, the other students started entering and taking their seats. Emily soon entered and saw an empty seat next to Harry. Gathering her Gryffindor courage, Emily sat in the seat next to Harry.

"H-hey, you may not know me, but, my name is Emily, I'm your twin sister, I know I don't have a right to call you my brother, but I hope I can get to know you, and try and build something with you." said Emily. Students nearby were slightly tense, as was the cat on the desk, wondering what would happen when Harry finally spoke. "I decided this morning that I would give you a chance, but, my trust is hard to gain, and even harder to earn back once it's broken…. Basically, what I'm saying is, it will be a long time before I can call you and your parents family, but I can at least start by being civil towards you." said Harry.

Emily let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the tense atmosphere of the room let up. 'It may not be what I intended, but at least it's a start.' thought Emily. About 2 minutes later, Ron Weasley finally ran into the classroom. "Good, made it, can't even imagine the look on the old hags face if I was late." Ron said out loud. Suddenly, the cat jumped off the desk, turning into McGonagall, who looked furious. "20 points from Gryffindor and detention for a week for that remark Mr. Weasley." said McGonagall. Ron gulped and nodded, deciding to shut up and headed for his seat.

McGonagall then turned to Harry and Emily. "10 points to both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for inter-house unity, 10 points to Mr. Potter for keeping a cool head in what was likely a rough subject for you, and another 10 points to Ravenclaw for recognizing an animagus before class." said McGonagall. After a quick demonstration of turning her desk into a pig and back, McGonagall told the class to try and turn matchsticks into needles. After handing out the needles, Students began to attempt the spell. It took Harry about 2 tries to get it right, but when he did, he had a perfect needle, with a dragon head shaped eye. "Oops, didn't mean to do that." said Harry. McGonagall came over to see what Harry meant, and saw the dragon head eye on his needle. "My word, Mr. Potter, how did you manage this?" asked McGonagall. "Well, I was concentrating on turning the match into a needle, like you said, when a dragon popped into my mind and I guess, this happened." said Harry.

"Well, I'm afraid I must deduct 5 points for loss of concentration, but will award 10 points for fantastic detail on the dragon head eye…. I would almost think you saw a Horntail up close." said McGonagall. Harry chuckled nervously at that. 'If only you knew professor.' thought Harry. Harry looked at Emily and saw her struggling with the spell. 'Emily, don't try so hard, just picture the kind of needle you want and concentrate on that as you cast." said Harry. Emily thought for a moment, then did as Harry instructed, which resulted in her getting an almost perfect needle. The tip was still blunt, but she was still grateful to Harry for his help.

"Thank you, Harry." said Emily. "I said I would start by being civil towards you, I keep my word." said Harry. McGonagall smiled slightly at the interaction. "5 points to Gryffindor for performing the spell near flawlessly, and 5 to Ravenclaw for helping a fellow student." said McGonagall. Soon enough, the class ended, and Harry began heading for Charms class with the Slytherin's. Entering the class, he saw most of the students already seated and professor Flitwick standing at the front of the class. "Alright students, welcome to charms class, here, you will learn charms for everyday life, problem solving, and in later years, dueling." said Flitwick.

After demonstrating the levitation charm, explaining they will learn that later, he had the students start with the lighting charm, 'Lumos'. This time, it took Harry roughly 4 tries to get the spell. 'Hmm, I wonder if my this spell will change if I focus on it and something else at the same time, I'll have to test that theory later.' thought Harry. As with transfiguration, charms soon ended and it was time for lunch. Harry knew he had a free period after lunch as it was only day 1, so he decided to test his theory in the dorm.

After lunch was over an hour later, Harry went to his dorm and sat on his bed. "Okay, let's see if this theory will work." Harry said to himself. Harry held his wand and concentrated on a light, but also thought of Airlentor. "Lumos." Harry said quietly. A small light flickered at the end of his wand, then snuffed out. "Lumos!" Harry said louder. This time, you could just make out the small head of a Welsh Green in the light, before it went out again. "Okay, not bad for a first try, but I'll keep trying, cause if my theory fully works, spell like this could be more useful." Harry said to himself. Realizing that he would now be required to meet with the headmaster, Harry went to the common room and saw professor Flitwick standing there.

"Well , are you ready to go?" asked Flitwick. "Not really, but I'd rather get it over with sooner rather than later." said Harry. Flitwick nodded and led Harry out of the common room. As they went to the grand staircase, Harry was mentaly preparing himself. This would be a long meeting.

**AN: Okay, finally got this done, story 2 is still a work in progress, but I will get it up, hopefully soon, but look forward to the next chapter of this story, where Harry finally confronts Dumbledore and meets his parents after 10 years.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters**

'Thoughts'

_Letters_

"**Other Language"**

**Chapter 8**

Harry and Flitwick had finally arrived at the entrance to the Headmaster's office. "Lemon Drops." said Flitwick. Harry looked at Flitwick, confused. "Oh, the headmaster likes to use candy as his password…. I've never understood it either." said Flitwick as the entrance to the headmaster's office opened. Walking up the staircase to the main door to the office, arriving about 30 seconds later. Flitwick was about to knock, when he and Harry heard voices behind the door.

"I must disagree with this Dumbledore, while I understand asking me and Lily here, I see no reason why Snape should be here." said Jmaes from behind the door. "Severus has my utmost trust in this matter James, I thought you would've learned that by now." said Dumbledore. "James is right Albus, we're already taking a risk being here during your meeting with Harry, we don't need Severus antagonizing him as well." said Lily.

"Regardless, my decision is final, Snape will remain for this meeting." said Dumbledore. Harry, deciding he'd heard enough, beat Flitwick to it by knocking on the door himself. "Come in." said Dumbledore. Flitwick opened the door and allowed Harry to enter first, taking a seat after Harry had done so. "Thank you for bringing Mr. Potter, Filius you may go." said Dumbledore, hoping to have full control of the meeting. "I'm sorry headmaster, but Hogwarts by-laws state that a student's head of house must be present for all meetings with the headmaster, as you should well know." said Flitwick.

Dumbledore already had a sense of foreboding with this. He knew the Hogwarts laws of course, but decided that for the Greater Good, the headmaster, meaning him, can ignore them. Dumbledore didn't know how badly that plan would backfire in the years to come. "Very well, let's get this meeting started shall we, Harry, where have you been, we have spent the last 5 years searching all over England for you, also, where did you get that phoenix?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry scoffed, knowing that Dumbledore wanted full answers, but, he decided to give him the runaround, after all, where was the fun in revealing everything in one go. However, before he would explain, Harry decided to have a bit of fun. Allowing his wand to just come out of it's holster and into the sleeve of his robe, Harry shook his arm, making it seem like he was trying to fix it, but was really casting a spell at the greased up bat, Snape if he heard right.

"Well, that's a decent question headmaster, however, the better question is…. Where HAVEN'T I been, the ministry of magic here, they believe that England is the center of all wizard kind, well, it's not, I've been to many places, and no, I'm not going to tell you where, as for the phoenix, you never told anyone where you got yours, so why should I tell you where I got mine." said Harry. James and Lily were shocked, their son, if they heard right, had traveled around to different wizarding communities around the world.

"Insolent whelp, you will answer the headmaster's question, or it will be 3 months detention with me." said Snape. James was about to lay into snape, but Flitwick beat him to it. "You will do no such thing Severus, because if you do, you will find that it will be impossible to give Slytherin's your biased point again." said Flitwick. Harry smiled, though no one noticed, because they were shocked that Flitwick would say that.

"Now Filius, that seems unreasonable, Severus is just using incentive for young Harry." said Dumbledore. "Don't give me that headmaster, me and the other teachers have already agreed, that all points given or taken by Severus, will be reviewed by the heads of house, and cancelled if necessary, and this is a decision you cannot overrule, as it was decided by 3 of the 4 heads of house." said Flitwick. Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock, and James and Lily were left speechless, Flitwick had never taken action against Dumbledore before, but, with the ratio of Slytherin's vs. the other houses in good jobs, such as aurors and healers, things can change.

"Harry, I know I have no right to ask you this, after what we did, but…. Could you at least tell us who has raised you for the last 5 years?" asked Lily. Harry looked towards his birth parents. He could see the regret and pain in their eyes. Harry once again decided to at least start by being civil, they were going to be teaching him charms and transfiguration when he started 4th year.

"Fine, I've been raised by a Canadian wizard named Steve Feros, I won't tell you what he does, or where he stays when I'm with him, but I can say, he's been a good influence on me…. Most of the time." said Harry. Dumbledore's brow furrowed, he had heard the name Steve Feros before, but all he could remember about the name was it was a name from back when he had attempted to disband the I.W.C.O., Dumbledore just couldn't understand why the I.C.W. created them, so many pureblood lines had been ended because the I.W.C.O. didn't give them a chance to be redeemed.

Even 'The Veela's Bane', a criminal group made of the remaining Malfoy's in France was completely wiped out in the summer of 2010, and no matter how hard he tried, Dumbledore couldn't get any information out of the I.C.W., despite being the Supreme Mugwump. "What do you mean, most of the time?" asked James.

"Sorry, I may have decided on being civil with you, but it will be a long time before I trust you enough to explain everything, and if you're lucky, I might start considering you family again." said Harry. James and Lily looked slightly disappointed, but realized that it was the best they would get right now. "Harry, surely you can find _Forgiveness _in you for James and Lily, they are your parents after all." said Dumbledore.

"I'm giving them the best I've got right now, and you can stop calling me Harry, headmaster, Mr. Potter will be fine." said Harry. Snape sneered and was about to insult Harry, when Harry stood up and gestured to the door with Flitwick. "Professor, it's nearing dinner time, if you could lead me back to the great hall, I would appreciate it." said Harry. "Of course , let us go." said Flitwick, walking to the door. Just before he left however, Harry turned and smirked at Snape. "I'm glad we finally finished this verbal **Disco**." said Harry, before he ran out of the room like a bat out of hell. Everyone was confused, until random music started playing and Snape broke into an expensively choreographed dance routine while singing 'Stayin' Alive' by the Beegees in the same high pitch as the group.

James and Lily left during this, since Snape had a look of murder at the one he suspected had done this to him. As soon as James and Lily were out of the room, James burst out laughing at the prank pulled on Snape, while Lily lightly chuckled, also finding it funny. "Oh man, I've done some insane stuff in my time here, but that was priceless, it looks like we may have a new marauder at Hogwarts." said James.

Lily looked to James with a sad smile. "While I agree, we're only on civil terms with him, so we can't get ahead of ourselves…. Merlin, I hope he doesn't meet Fred and George, cause if he does, shit will hit the fan." said Lily. Arriving at the great hall, James and Lily headed to the staff table. They saw Emily sitting with Susan and Hannah, since it wasn't a celebration feast. They then looked to the Ravenclaw table and saw Harry talking to a few of his classmates. After a couple more minutes, Dumbledore and Snape entered, but Snape looked pissed.

Harry knew he would keep having fun with this. The spell he used on Snape was one that Steve taught him, good for distractions, and pranks. The spell was classic because it needed a counter spell to end it. Harry, deciding to throw any possible suspicion off him, turned to Terry Boot. "Hey Terry, I'm curious, that crazy dancing the Irish do, what's it called again?" asked Harry. Harry knew of course, but no one knew that.

"Oh, that dance, it's called Irish Step Dancing." said Terry, just as Snape passed. Tin whistle music was suddenly heard as Snape stopped form a mere second, then started a traditional Irish folk dance all the way to the staff table. The great hall was suddenly filled with laughter from the students, even a few Slytherin's failed to hold in their laughter. Once he reached the staff table, Snape did a small twirl and bowed to the students as the song ended, resulting in more laughter, even from the teachers this time. The red haired twins at the Gryffindor table were even clapping.

Snape was now looking more murderous than before. After taking his seat, dinner resumed. Once dinner was over, Harry headed back to the dorm to write letters home and one to Fleur. After grabbing some parchment along with a quill and ink, Harry sat at the desk near his bed and began to write.

_Steve_

_I'm glad you wrote me, and just thought I'd send a reply now. I've been sorted into Ravenclaw and am testing out a theory I had about my spell work. I've stayed out of trouble, stuff that they could prove anyway, though I think the resident greased up pain in the ass suspects me for a prank I hit him with, it's the one you taught me, where you name a type of music or dance and he's forced to do it. If what I've heard about this guy is true, I don't think I'll reverse it anytime soon. Tell Dathin, Fredha, Airlentor and Sissilth that I miss them, and I'm counting the days 'til i can see them again. I've also met the Potter's and decide to at least start being civil with them and see where it goes. See you guys after the school year._

_Harry_

_P.S. Remember Steve, Hedwig likes bacon, so if she's ever pissed off at ya, bribe her with that._

After Harry had finished his letter to Steve, he rolled it up and tied it closed, then began writing to Fleur.

_Fleur_

_I'm sorry to hear that life has been boring since I last visited. However, I hope school is going well for you, as for me, I think I already have a professor that hates me. Mind you, the guy looks like he hates everyone not wearing green and silver. I managed to get sorted into Ravenclaw, the smart house. On a more solemn note, how's it going with the mind healers, I know you and your mother seemed fine, but little Gabby still seemed to be struggling. I hope she gets better soon, she just seems like she should be this little ball of energy. Just remember, my offer of help if you need it still stands, hope to hear from you again soon._

_Harry_

_P.S. I know Steve should be visiting you parents soon, so tell Gabby to ask him why he had women's underwear in his travel trunk, his reaction should make her laugh._

As Harry tied the letter closed, he wiped a stray tear from his eye, he'd seen a lot over the last 5 years, but seeing Gabrielle seem so frightened by any small unknown noise, was by far the worst. Harry had felt more guilty about Gabrielle's mental state than killing those three bastards that day. Harry had promised Gabrielle he would visit every summer, to help her laugh, and last summer, the healer mentioned that seeing a friendly face would help.

Harry called Hedwig, who appeared in a flash of flame. Tying the letters to her leg, Harry looked Hedwig in the eye. "**Take steve his letter first, then go to the Delacour's and sing Gabby to sleep, like I promised you would do when I got to Hogwarts." **said Harry. "**You got it, any messages for Dathin and the others?" **asked Hedwig.

"**Yeah, tell them I'll try not to get hurt, but with my luck, no promises." **said Harry. Hedwig nodded and flamed away, leaving Harry to get ready for bed. Harry had potions and flying tomorrow, and he'd be damned if he was caught off guard for either of those classes.

**AN: Okay, got this chapter done, hope you enjoy it and as always, please review and I'll see ya next chapter**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**Chapter 9**

Harry woke up early the next morning, a habit he picked up living on the dragon reserve. Deciding to continue the training regiment that Steve had him on at the reserve, Harry changed into his workout gear from his trunk and headed out to the edge of the black lake. Once Harry reached the lake, he did a few stretches then began running around the lake. As he was running, he heard something in the lake, thinking it was the giant squid, Harry kept up his running. Harry suddenly noticed that the sound was following him, so he paused and looked to the lake, and saw a girl about his age watching him.

'Wow, there are merpeople in the black lake, I thought they only lived out in the oceans and seas.' thought Harry. Harry decided to at least introduce himself, and walked closer to the lake. "**Hey there, name's Harry, and I was just wondering why you were following me?"** asked Harry in mermish.

The young mermaid was slightly shocked. From what her parents told her, wizards would never speak with any magical race as wizards saw all other races as beneath them. Yet here was a wizard her age, speaking fluent mermish. "**Sorry, it's just, I've never met a human wizard before, and I wanted to see if they were as cruel and untrustworthy as my parents have said, and my name's Marina." **said Marina.

"**By the way, how is it you can speak mermish, there has never been a wizard who could according to historical records." **said Marina. "**For as long as I can remember, I've been able to speak to every magical race in their native language, the first time I spoke another language, it was Parseltounge, the language of snakes, I discovered I could speak Dracospeech soon after, then more languages followed, among other abilities." **said Harry.

Marina was even more curious, never in the historical archives of the merfolk, has there ever been a wizard who could speak all languages of the magical races. However, before she could ask another question, two figures breached the surface of the lake near Marina. "**Daughter, what are you doing at the surface, I thought your mother and I made it clear we are not to interact with wizards unless necessary."** said the merman. Both the merman and the older mermaid wore colorful clothing of royal design, showing that they led the merpeople in the black lake. "**Your father and I were worried sick, when we went to wake you up, you were gone, and interacting with a wizard, completely unheard of." **said the older mermaid.

"**Please forgive her your majesty, she explained that she was just curious, and it was me who started the conversation in the first place." **said Harry, shocking both older merpeople. "**You speak our language, and recognize our status among our people?" **asked the merman. Harry, deciding to show more respect, bowed to the three of them.

"**I do, I have helped merpeople in the past, and have learned to identify the different ranks and responsibilities of each individual…. Which led to me discovering I could speak mermish, as well as the ability to breathe underwater." **said Harry. The two adult merfolk looked to each other, then back at Harry. "**This is truly strange, we have never seen a human wizard with such abilities…. My name is Valar, my wife is named Kira, you've already met Marina, I tell you our names as you have seemed to start a sort of tentative friendship with my daughter, but I will hunt you down if you hurt her." **said Valar.

"**I understand sir, and if she will accept it, I offer my hand in friendship to your daughter, Marina."** said Harry. "**I happily accept Harry, and hope to see you again." **said Marina. Harry smiled, adding another friend to his growing allies among the magical races. Harry then realized what the time was and sighed. "**I'm afraid I have to go now, I need something to eat before my first class of the day, and I don't want to deal with a bad hybrid of Danny Zuko and Man-bat on an empty stomach."** said Harry. Waving to the three merfolk, who waved back, Harry left back to the castle to have breakfast.

_Slight Time Skip_

After a pretty uneventful breakfast and getting a thank you letter from Gabrielle that morning, Harry was ready to head to double potions, and rubbing an accomplishment he had in Snape's face, he didn't bring the proof with him, but he was a recognized potionier by the I.C.W., though he decided to wait until at least the summer before fourth year to try for a mastery, he made similar decisions about charms, transfiguration and defence against the dark arts. Harry may not have had a wand as he practiced, other than 'borrowing' Steve's, he felt he could pull it off with practice and patience.

Harry soon arrived at the dungeons where the class was to take place, and he was appalled, why would they be doing potions in an unventilated, enclosed space. Before Harry could contemplate it more, the rest of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin first years arrived, and the door was thrust open by Snape. Snape glared at the students, who took that as the sign to enter and take their seats. The Ravenclaw first years ended up sitting to the right of the class, while the Sytherin students took the left.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class, as such, many of you may not believe this is magic, but I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death." said Snape as he went and did attendance. When he got to Harry's name, he paused. "Ah, Mr. Potter, the brother of our new…. Celebrity, tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" asked Snape.

"Nothing but an odor that could give you a run for your money, but added with sloth brain and sopophorous bean juice, it makes the draught of living death, a sleeping potion so powerful it mimics death, though from what I've heard from your former students, this class has a similar effect." said Harry, shocking both the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's. No one had ever been known to have the guts to insult Snape directly, even Emily Potter was cautious of Snape.

Snape was fuming, he wanted to assign Potter a detention for his remaining time at Hogwarts, but he knew that if the punishment was unfair, Filius, Pomona and Minerva would be on him like a fly on shit. "20 points from Ravenclaw for your cheek, Potter, where would you find a bezoar?" asked Snape. Harry smirked at this, he had two different answers. Now, you might think that one of them was 'the potions cupboard', but it wasn't.

"You would find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat, and can save you from most poisons, however, if you want to not only cure the poison, but grant a permanent immunity to it, the bezoar from the stomach of the greek chimera that passed through the goat head is the best choice, as it will cure you of the poison, and grant an immunity to said poison, as the bezoar is from a magical creature." said Harry with a smug look. All Harry needed now was the right question to inform Snape of an improvement to a certain grease bats potion, and Snape was about to give it to him.

Snape snarled, he would not be embarrassed or surpassed by a first year, but soon, Snape would be wishing that this was all just a bad dream. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkswood and wolfsbane?" asked Snape. Harry smirked, now he could do this. While Harry didn't want to reveal EVERYTHING yet, a few tantalizing snippets here and there to make them want more was ok with him.

"Nothing, they're the same plant that also goes by aconite, a main ingredient it the wolfsbane potion you created, and I perfected." said Harry. Snape's eyes widened, but he refused to believe that Potter perfected HIS potion. "Don't Lie, Potter, None Have Ever Perfected One Of My Potions!" shouted Snape. Harry knew this would be Snape's reaction, he would have to send a letter to Steve asking him to send his I.C.W. potionier licence as proof.

"Unfortunately for you Snape, it's true, remember how I mentioned how a bezoar from the stomach of a greek chimera was more powerful than a regular one, well, after a…. Mishap in greece with my guardian, I acquired one, and decided to mix it with the wolfsbane potion to see it's effect, and tested it on a werewolf we knew, he changed for about a minute, in daylight I might add, but kept his mind, and then changed back." said Harry.

Deciding to salt Snape's possible wound, Harry continued. "The I.C.W. sent more chimera bezoar when we told them the results, and we brewed more, and sent it to Russia, where the werewolves were more of a problem, you've probably heard the results of that, I'll be writing my guardian to send me proof of my claims." said Harry.

Snape was so stunned he didn't know what to say. He, like Dumbledore and many in the ministry had received word that a solution to werewolves had been found, but the ministry, especially minister Fudge, refused to believe it and thus refused to order this 'miracle cure', such was the ministry's idiocy. Snape was so caught off guard, that he couldn't even sneer or insult Harry, he just turned to the board and wrote the instructions for their first potion.

"Get started." said Snape, still mostly speechless. As the class started prepping their ingredients, Harry discreetly carved shielding runes around his cauldron, having heard of most Slytherin's sabotaging efforts. It was a good thing he did to, as not long after, Malfoy tried to through something into Harry's cauldron, but it rebounded and fell into Malfoy's potion, causing it to blow up.

"Potter, what did you do to Malfoy?" demanded Snape. Harry decided to shift the blame back to Malfoy and try to discredit Snape, like they deserved, Snape for trying to single him out, and Malfoy for attempted sabotage that could have been fatal.

"I'm not sure sir, maybe Malfoy decided to try and alter his potion in some way, since this potion is supposed to cure boils, I'd say Malfoy foolishly added a fire rose petal, which reacted as a sort of igniting agent, causing the explosion, something you should've noticed as a potion master." said Harry. Snape sneered on the outside, but inside, he was fuming, he didn't have evidence that said Harry caused the explosion, and he couldn't dock points or give a detention, as that 'unjust' punishment would find its way to Flitwick in less than a heartbeat.

"Crabbe, take Malfoy to the hospital wing…. Class dismissed, hand in your potion results as you leave." said Snape before turning back to Harry. "I don't know how you did it Potter, but I know it was you that caused what happened to Malfoy, and I will find out how." whispered Snape threateningly. Harry smirked as he bottled some of his potion, setting it on the desk.

"Be that as it may, Snape, remember, it takes two to **Tango**." said Harry as tango music started out of nowhere, causing an illusion copy of Snape to appear that the original danced with. Harry ran out of the classroom before anything else happened.

About 10 seconds later the whole castle shook with Snape's rage. "POTTER!" screamed Snape.

**AN: I know this isn't as long as my last few chapters, but I've finally started on my second fanfiction and will be working on it alongside this one, so please bare with me for updates, as always please review.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**AN: We're gonna finally see Harry's flying abilities this chapter, a few more moments of hell for Snape, and more attempted manipulation from Dumbles, and a little surprise for Draco Malfoy to, as well as the start of Harry's war against Dumbledore, but it will be minor**

**Chapter 10**

Harry had just entered the area that the flying lesson would take place and saw that most of the other first years were already there, except the Slytherins, who were just started arriving. Harry ended up standing next to Hermione, and Harry felt guilty that he hadn't spoken to her since the train. "Hello Hermione, sorry I haven't spoken to you since the train, it's been a busy first week." said Harry.

"That's okay, I've been busy in the library reading ahead myself…. So, Harry Potter, I hope we can be friends, and don't worry, I'm not doing this to get to Emily, me and her became friends after first period on day one." said Hermione. Harry smiled, at least she didn't seem like a girl-who-lived fanatic.

"That's good, she'll need a tight circle of friends with her, especially with someone like Weasley and the blonde ferret around." said Harry. Unfortunately, said ferret ended up standing next to Harry on the other side. "So, you're Harry Potter, I'm Draco Malfoy, a true pureblood and heir to the Malfoy family…. Now that's taken care of, I demand you undo whatever you did to Professor Snape, and as a half-blood, you will obey me." said Malfoy.

Harry had no intention of listening, but he was trying to figure out where he heard the name Malfoy before. "Malfoy, did you have family in france?" asked Harry. Malfoy looked very smug at this. "Of course, they ran a group that gave veela 'decent jobs'." said Malfoy, though you could hear the double meaning in his voice. Harry racked his brain for a moment before remembering the gang he helped take down in france.

"Oh, right, 'The Veela's Bane', made up of the french Malfoy line…. Yeah, they're all dead, wiped out last summer." Harry said casually. Malfoy looked at Harry in shock. Draco remembered his father getting a letter late in the summer of 2010, and being enraged about it. Draco's father had even gone to the minister to have someone named Steve Feros extradited to England to be executed, but was this guy was protected by the I.C.W.

It also explained why the Malfoy fortune had lost almost half its value. All the properties, businesses and money the french branch of the Malfoy's had, was given to the victims, or their next of kin in compensation. Lucius tried to prevent that, but once again, it was an I.C.W. order, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Draco, however, was fuming, and curious how Potter knew the fate of the french Malfoy's.

"How do you know the fate of the french Malfoy's?" demanded Draco. Harry smirked, he knew everyone was now listening, and since the flying instructor hadn't arrived yet, he would once again, leave people guessing. "Oh, I was there, with my guardian, to be honest, they were complete idiots, I mean, who makes their base of operations a giant fortress, seriously?" Harry asked rhetorically, leaving all the gathered students, even Hermione, shocked. Hermione was also wondering what kind of guardian would bring a child to a raid on a gang. Malfoy was about ready to punch Harry, both for the truth of his family, and what happened in potions that morning, but the flight instructor had arrived at that moment.

"Good afternoon class, welcome to your first flying lesson, well, what are you waiting for, stick your right hand over the broom…. And say up." said the instructor, Madame Hooch. The class did as instructed, with Harry's broom shooting right into his hand. Ron Weasley's broom ended up hitting him in the face, while Emily's also shot into her hand right away. Hermione was having a bit of trouble, before Harry pointed out you had to COMMAND the broom to obey the command. Hermione's broom flew into her hand soon after, earning her and Harry each 10 points, Hermione for showing true confidence in the face of doubt and Harry for once again helping a fellow student. Everyone was soon laughing as Malfoy's broom hit him in the front and back of the head repeatedly, before somehow flying behind him and hitting him in the back of the head like a baseball bat, sending him to the ground. He was finally forced to pick it up himself.

Nobody noticed Harry discreetly sheath his wand back in his holster. "Now that you have your broom, and Mr. Malfoy is done embarrassing himself, I want you to mount the broom and grip it tight, we don't want you sliding off the end." said Madame Hooch. Once everyone had done as instructed, Hooch continued the lesson by instructed the students to kick off the ground hard and hover for a bit before touching back down. However, when she blew her whistle, Hermione's broom became erratic and took off at an increasing speed.

Harry was now in his 'saving people' mentality and looked towards Emily. "Emily, you're with me, the rest of you, stay here in case she falls." said Harry as he took off. Emily nodded and took off after him. Harry and Emily had soon caught up to Hermione, who was screaming in terror. Hermione suddenly fell off the broom and began falling at about a 20 ft height while the broom was making a beeline for the window to McGonagall's office, where Flitwick and her were having a meeting. "Emily, catch Hermione, I'll get the broom." said Harry as he shot off. "I'm on it." said Emily as she went after Hermione.

Emily pushed the broom to its limit to pass Hermione and was able to catch her just inches from the ground. Harry, meanwhile, had started standing on his broom in order to be able to get the rouge broom faster. McGonagall and Flitwick had finally noticed the broom heading their war and Flitwick was about to cast a shield charm, before a blue shot passed and grabbed the broom. Looking out the window, Flitwick and Mcgonagall saw Emily catch Hermione inches from the ground, and Harry with the rouge broom in his hand.

Malfoy was pissed, he wanted the mudblood to be injured to show the superiority of purebloods, but the Potter twins just had to save her. Malfoy wasn't thinking straight when he used a banishing charm his father taught him to send a rock at Harry, who was still in the air. Harry, however, was trained by some of the best at the dragon reserve to not rely on eyesight and caught the rock without looking, even though it was the size of a golf ball.

"Mr. Malfoy, that will be 50 points from Slytherin and a weeks detention for attempted harm on a student while they were on a broom." yelled McGonagall, who had just arrived with Flitwick. "Mr. Potter, follow me, if Ms. Potter could follow professor McGonagall, also, 50 points each to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for preventing harm to a student." said Flitwick.

Harry and Emily left with their respective heads on house, not knowing what was going to happen, but from the professors reaction, it wouldn't be bad.

_Time skip_

It turns out that Harry was right, Flitwick took him to the Ravenclaw quidditch captain and he was given the rundown of the sport, even though he knew it already, and was made the Ravenclaw seeker. When Harry ran into Emily again afterwards, she told his that she was made a chaser for Gryffindor, they decided to keep it a secret for now, at least until their first matches.

After drafting quick letters to Shimmer and Steve, Harry headed down to dinner and decided to sit next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. "Hey Hermione, you feeling okay after what happened today?" asked Harry. "I'm okay, Madame Pomfrey gave me a calming draught to help me cope with what happened, but now I'm even more afraid of heights." said Hermione.

Harry placed a calming hand on her shoulder, and discreetly used his powers again to further calm her down. "Don't worry, flying isn't for everyone…. Just keep practicing and you'll get the hang of it." said Harry. Hermione smiled just as Emily walked in and sat next to Hermione as well. Before Emily could say anything however, Snape stormed over to them. "Potter, what are you doing at the Gryffindor table, return to the Ravenclaw table or that will be a detention with me." said Snape.

"I don't think so dancing boy, because students are allowed to sit at other tables when it isn't a celebration feast, plus, you didn't complain when Emily sat with the Hufflepuff's, so why don't you head up to the staff table…." said Harry, before he smirked and had a mischievous look in his eye. "Don't you DARE Potter." said Snape. Harry just kept up his smirk, not caring if they knew the prank was his anymore.

"Oh, shut up and don't be such a **Nutcracker**." said Harry. The nutcracker suite started randomly playing and Snapes clothes turned into a pure white tutu and he started dancing to the staff table. The entire great hall started laughing uproariously while Snape yelled out, "CURSE YOU POTTER!".

In the middle of dinner owls flew in with the evening edition of the daily prophet. Harry noticed Dumbledore looked rather pleased that it had arrived, and decided to write to Steve again, depending on what the prophet said.

**Future Dark Lord Attending Hogwarts, is the Girl-Who-Lived Safe?**

_By_

_Rita Skeeter_

_In a shocking development, this reporter had discovered, through an inside source, that a future dark lord is now walking the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many are worried for the safety of the Girl-Who-Lived, but her parents should protect her, right?_

_WRONG, dear readers, this suspected new dark lord is none other than Harry Potter, long lost brother to Emily Potter. After the decision of Albus Dumbledore, greatest wizard of our age, to leave the young Potter with his loving muggle relatives for protection, Harry Potter disappeared 5 years later._

_It is unknown where he has lived, but it is his current guardian that makes us believe that he is a dark lord in training. His current guardian is a man named Steve Feros, a muggleborn Canadian wizard, wanted by the minister for magic for the murder of countless pureblood lines, both in Britain and around the world._

_Is this the kind of person that should be raising young Harry Potter? Is young Harry truly willing to be a dark lord? What are his parents reaction to their dark lord son?_

_This reporter will work tirelessly to find the answers for you, and will not stop until the truth is found._

Harry was now furious. He knew Dumbledore was behind the article and knew that Steve had the resources to prove it. After dinner, Harry went to the common room and began writing another letter to Steve. Many students had avoided him on the way up due to the article. 'Damn sheep.' thought Harry. Harry smiled however, because he knew how fast Steve worked, and by tomorrow morning, everyone would hear the abridged truth of how Harry was raised, and Dumbledore would need all the favors he gain to get out of this.

_Time Skip, Next Morning_

Dumbledore was confused, Harry wasn't full of anger like he expected. He wanted the boy to lose his temper in order to make the prophet more believable. However, Harry was just looking at Dumbledore, with that same smirk. This was getting out of hand, Dumbledore already had to use all of his manipulative abilities to convince the Potter's that the 'inside source' wasn't him, even though it was. Dumbledore had dodged a bullet with them, but was about to be hit by the second, unseen bullet.

Owls suddenly flew in carrying the paper. Quiet murmurs were heard from the student, and when Dumbledore unfurled his copy, he knew why as his eyes widened.

**Daily Prophet Disbanded, World Wizarding News Born**

_By_

_Will Valorum_

_You heard right readers, the daily prophet has been discontinued permanently due to discoveries of misuse of media, ministry buyouts of certain articles and libel articles. In its place, the I.C.W. regulated news group, World Wizarding News, which had been continuously banned in britain by the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, has now been voted in by the international confederation and will be reporting the truth from here on out._

**Rita Skeeter Fired and Arrested**

_Rita Skeeter, 'top' reporter for the daily prophet, has been fired and charged on various crimes, including not registering as an animagus and banking fraud. After a thorough investigation via verituserum, Rita exposed all that she did to get her 'stories', using her form as a beetle to eavesdrop._

_Skeeter was also found in possession of a vault key for Gringotts, when asked about it, she said it was for the trust fund of one Harry Potter, who was falsely accused of being a dark lord. When asked how she got the key to a vault that wasn't hers, she revealed that Albus Dumbledore had given it to her, Dumbledore had been entrusted with the key by the Potter family and it was to be given to Harry when he turned 18, due to previous thoughts of him being a squib._

_When asked why she was given the key, she replied, "Dumbledore said that if I wrote about the Potter boy being a dark lord, the vault would be mine, he also said that Harry wouldn't need it because he wouldn't be a problem for long…. His guardian is a mudblood anyway, and a foreigner at that, I would've done it for free.", after such damning evidence, Rita was arrested and sent to the Himalayas to serve her sentence of 80 years._

_As a result of this questioning, Dumbledore has been suspended from his post as Supreme Mugwump, pending an investigation._

**AN: I know, I'm evil for leaving it here, but the best is yet to come, next chapter will have Dumbldore's reaction to the article and then a major time skip to the troll incident, so please look forward to it**

**Reviews are the lifeblood of my stories, so let me know how I'm doing**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**AN: Well, here we go, people, we're getting to the first point where Harry's guardian truly gets involved, also, one of the ideas for this chapter came from a review by d1n0s, so shout out to them**

**Chapter 11**

Dumbledore was panicking as he saw the articles in the paper, from what the article said, he was set to lose a third of his power base. Dumbledore winced as he looked down the table at James and Lily, James looked angry, but Lily 'the Dragon' Potter, looked downright pissed. The rest of the staff and students were shocked as well, they didn't know that this paper was stonewalled/banned by the minister previously. 'This isn't good, how could this have happened, my plan was perfect, it should've worked, but now I'm suspended as supreme mugwump, how will I salvage this?' thought Dumbledore.

Things weren't much better for certain people in the ministry either. Cornelius Fudge was incensed, he had paid a large sum of money to maintain control of what the prophet wrote, and had stonewalled attempts to bring the I.C.W. paper to britain, as it was a media he couldn't control. His undersecretary Delores Umbridge wasn't happy either. She had used the prophet many times to get rid of Cornelius' competition for minister, and convict innocent muggleborn for crimes committed by 'Upstanding Purebloods', if they ever found that out, she would be screwed.

Lucious Malfoy was beyond furious, he, like many other purebloods and 'former/imperioused death eater's' relied on Fudge and the prophet to get out of trouble. Sure they used money to bribe, but now one of their avenues of keeping a regal image was gone. 'I don't care what I have to do, the one who caused this WILL pay.' thought Lucious.

Harry smirked at Dumbledore's reaction, wishing he had a camera to record the hilarity. Suddenly, the great hall doors were thrust open and a man and four dragons entered. Harry smiled once again, even though the dragons had grown a bit, they still weren't full grown, and wouldn't be until at least his 3rd year. Snape stood, about to fire a spell at the man, before his clothes changed into a tight leotard and was frozen in a pirouette pose with pure rage in his eyes.

Dumbledore then stood before the students could laugh at Snape once again as the man resheathed his wand. "I am Albus Dumbledore, while we do accept visitors, I must ask who you are, and why you brought these dangerous creatures into the school?" asked Dumbledore. Before an answer could be given, Harry leapt from his seat and ran to the dragons, embracing them while they nuzzled him, shocking everyone once again.

"I am Harry's guardian, Steve Feros." said Steve. The students gasped and the professors looked on edge. Susan Bones activated a charm on a necklace she wore to contact her aunt in emergencies, while Susan didn't buy into the whole 'dangerous person' deal that the prophet spouted, it was better safe than sorry. "As for the four dragons, well, in a way, they are Harry's familiars." said Steve. 'Well, familiars in more than one way.' thought Steve.

Dumbledore was internally fuming, if Harry had dragon familiars, then they were free to come and go as they pleased, and he could do nothing about it. 'I have to find a way to get rid of those beasts, but it will take time, and patients.' thought Dumbledore. The great hall doors were once again thrust open, revealing Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge and a horrible pink toad called Dolores Umbridge.

"Aha, you finally show yourself, murderer, Ms. Bones, arrest him at once." said Fudge with a smug tone. Before anything could happen however, Steve spoke up. "Are you sure minister, you would want to arrest a member of the I.W.C.O., because, if i recall, the last minister of your country that tried that, ended up costing britain quite the number of galleons, I'm here to clear up the slander your daily prophet has sprouted." said Steve. Fudge paled remembering that, it had taken almost 30 years to recover from that.

"He hem, I'm afraid that we will need proof of such claims…. And you being a muggleborn, it will take a while for your background to be verified and you must be remanded into custody until it is." smiled Umbridge, wanting to show that even mudbloods from other countries would bow to their ministry. "I thought as much, so I took the liberty of having my credentials as well as a completed missions list brought with me." said Steve as he handed the papers to Amelia Bones.

Amelia looked through the documents and nodded. "These seem to be in order, and I would personally like to thank you for eliminating that gang the Veela's Bane, and if I may add, I never thought I would meet the legendary 'Devastator' of the I.W.C.O." said Amelia. Many students once again gasped, hearing stories about this guy. One voice however, was full of pure anger.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED THE ENTIRE MALFOY LINE IN FRANCE YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" yelled Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, that will be 50 points from Slytherin for such a derogatory term." said McGonagall. "While that is true Mr. Malfoy, it was an I.C.W. mission, to eliminate Veela traffickers, I believe that was the reason your father fled to britain, to avoid being caught for it." said Steve. As Malfoy paled, Steve turned to Harry.

"Well Harry, just thought I'd come and clear the air about what that bitch Skeeter wrote, oh, there's this to." said Steve, handing Harry two cards. One was Harry I.C.W. potioneer licence, the other was a shock. "Just a precaution, in case you run into any psycho's, human or otherwise." said Steve. "Thanks Steve, and thanks for bringing the girls, I've missed them." said Harry.

"I know kid, anway, I gotta go, try to write more, everyone is curious about what you've been up to, oh, and Umbridge, the I.C.W. is now looking into all the first-gen witches and wizards in Azkaban, we'll be in touch." said Steve as he began walking out the door, with a pale Umbridge staring at him. "**You better keep in touch, or we're gonna roast you when you get home." **said Dathin as she and the other three nuzzled Harry one last time before following Steve out the door. "**I'm resistant to fire ya know, IT WON'T WORK!" **called Harry as he turned back to Fudge, Umbridge and Bones. "Sorry you got dragged here for a misunderstanding Madame Bones, as for you Fudge, watch your back, one wrong move and my guardian could bury you and Umbridge before you can say 'Oops'." said Harry.

Fudge and Umbridge left very quickly, but Amelia Bones remained for a moment. "My apologies for the intrusion, I shall take my leave." said Amelia as she left. The great hall went back to relative normalcy, but many students and staff were more confused than ever. However, a few, which included Emily and Harry's parents, were looking at Harry, they had heard him speak dragon, they knew they didn't imagine it, but they would wait to bring it up with him at christmas…. Hopefully.

_Time Skip_

_October 31st, 2011, Halloween Feast_

Harry was sitting at the Ravenclaw table for the feast, but his mind was elsewhere. Before the feast, Emily approached him, saying that the red headed dick known as Ron Weasley insulted Hermione for helping him during charms that day. Emily had informed James and Lily before the feast, and went to comfort Hermione, who was currently crying in the girls bathroom, if you believed the gossiper Lavender Brown.

It was about an hour into the feast when Quirrel ran in. "TROLL, IN THE DUNGEON…. Thought you outta know." said Quirrell before he feinted. 'Wait, who feints forward?' thought Harry. The great hall erupted into panicked screams before Dumbledore got everyone to stop screaming. "Everyone please, don't panic, prefects, escort your houses to their dorms, teachers will follow me to the dungeons." said Dumbledore.

"Wait, the Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's are in or around the dungeons, you might lead them right to the troll." said Harry. "He's right Albus, all students will remain here." said McGonagall. Harry remembered that Emily and Hermione were likely still in the girls bathroom and abruptly stood. "Fuck, Hermione and Emily are out there still." said Harry before he ran out of the great hall, ignoring the worriewd calls of James, Lily and the rest of the staff.

As Harry rounded the corner towards the bathroom, he suddenly caught the foul stench of the troll. "Oh, Melin's soiled robes, that wreaks, that troll is definitely down here now." said Harry before he heard the screams of two girls. 'Of course.' thought Harry as he reached the bathroom and saw the troll standing over Hermione and Emily. 'Ok, mountain troll, full grown, no clan markings, obviously a rouge, which means I may end up in a hospital after this.' thought Harry.

Harry was slightly worried, because even though trolls aren't that smart, mountain trolls were known to coat their clubs in blood of stone giants. Giant blood was the only known substance that could weaken a dragons hide enough to cause an injury as long as it was coated on a weapon and not a wand, but it was a closely guarded secret among the reserves and TRUSTED ministries around the world. "**Hey, big, stupid and ugly…. Over here!"** called Harry. "Harry, what are you doing, get out of here, we'll be fine." said Hermione.

"Sorry, not gonna happen." said Harry, when he noticed the troll raise it's club and aim it for him. "Shit." said Harry as he was hit full force with the club, sending him into the wall outside the bathroom. Dumbledore, the Potter's, Snape, McGonagall and Quirrell came around the corner just as Harry slid to the floor from the wall. "HARRY!" called the Potter's. They may not be at full familial connection with Harry yet, but they still worried about him. Harry got up slowly, and felt something dripping from his head. Harry knew it was blood, he had the durable hide of a dragon, unfortunately, they meant that he had the same weakness to giant blood.

"I'm okay…. Mostly." said Harry. "**Hey, what are you, a wuss, a drunk leprechaun can hit harder than you."** yelled Harry. The troll turned back to Harry with rage in its eyes, Harry giving it the classic bring it on hand gesture. The troll started after Harry as he started leading it away from the others. "Get Emily and Hermione out of here, I'll take care of ugly." said Harry as he continued running. James and Lily ran into the bathroom to check on the girls, while the other professors took off after Harry.

Harry had managed to lead the troll outside the main doors and towards the viaduct before the troll got up to him and struck him, full force in the back, sending him to the ground again. Harry really struggled to get up now, the first hit stung, but a full force hit to the spine truly hurt. The troll was now in front of Harry, but was also right where Harry wanted him. "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" shouted Harry. The overpowered blasting curse struck the troll in the chest, and while it wouldn't penetrate a troll's hide, it caused enough kickback to send the troll over the edge of the bridge and into the chasm below.

Harry started slowly limping back to the school, trying to power through the pain, the journey back to the castle was slow going, but after about 10-15 minutes, he finally made it through the doors. Harry only made it a few more steps before he collapsed, the last thing he saw before he blacked out was the professors, Emily and Hermione running towards him.

**AN: sorry this took so long folks, trying to balance real life while working on chapters is slightly tricky, but I will try and get chapters out every 2-3 weeks at the latest, anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always, please review**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Once again, don't own Harry Potter**

**AN: Also, if anyone has any ideas for names of each individual creature language beside mermish, dracospeach and goblin, PM me with your ideas, and if your idea is chosen for a language, you will get a shout out in the closing footnote of the chapter the name is used in. Also, there is a lengthy flashback in this chapter, but will also involve Emily's quidditch game, which is why this took so long, this will be the first chapter of this length, but probably not the last.**

**Chapter 12**

It was three days later when Harry finally regained consciousness, waking up in the Hogwarts hospital wing. 'Damn, that troll club hurt, at least when I faced other rouge creatures they tried to kill me quickly, but that troll seemed to really hate me, wonder why?.' thought Harry as he slowly sat up. Harry looked to his right and saw the professor's, Emily, Hermione, James and Lily standing there talking. Harry decided to stay quiet to hear what was said.

"HOW DID A TROLL GET IN ALBUS, THE WARDS WERE SUPPOSED TO PREVENT SUCH A THING!" shouted Lily.

"I honestly don't know, Lily, I will have to look into it." said Dumbledore. In truth, Dumbledore knew that Quirrell let the troll in and wanted to use it as a test for Emily, but of course, Harry had to get in the way. Dumbledore was really starting to hate that boy.

"Do you really think we trust your word at this point, we lost Harry once and we damned near lost him again…. Speaking of which, Poppy, do you know how he survived getting hit by the troll club, he shouldn't have been alive, let alone able to walk?" asked James, while they may only be on civil terms with Harry at present, the Potter's still didn't want to lose him so soon after finding him again.

"I can honestly say I have no idea, my best guess is a strong case of accidental magic created a defensive shield around him that absorbed most of the impact." said Poppy. Poppy Pomfrey was the school mediwitch. She may be kind hearted, but if you asked anyone who knew her, she could be a real hardass when it came to the students health.

Harry smirked at hearing this. 'Well, looks like my idea of withholding most of my abilities till at least next year is still in play.' thought Harry. Harry could see that Dumbledore was trying to weasel his way out of explaining the details of how he would investigate the troll incident, but Harry didn't really care about that, what he was worried about was if he'd still be able to play quidditch later that weekend, Ravenclaws were scheduled to play Hufflepuff the day after the Gryffindor/Slytherin match.

"Hey, could I get a drink and something to eat, I'm starving." said Harry, revealing he was in fact awake. It wasn't a lie either, he was absolutely famished, taking down a rogue mountain troll is never easy, even if it was a simple blasting hex over the edge.

"Mr. Potter, you're awake already? Wow, we didn't think you would recover that fast." said Poppy as she summoned a house elf to get Harry something to eat.

"I heal fast, but please tell me that I'm not gonna miss quidditch this weekend, I don't want to let the team down." said Harry with a bit of smart-assery, though he was serious about not wanting to miss quidditch. A tray of food appeared on the table next to Harry and he started to eagerly devour it's contents.

"Fortunately, Mr. Potter, you will be able to leave tonight and will not miss the quidditch match, I'll never understand how the Potter's can end up in the hospital wing with injuries like yours, and still only care about missing a quidditch game." said Pomfrey. About 30 seconds later, a house elf popped into the room next to Flitwick.

"Professor, Mr. Feros is here as requested, shall I bring him up?" asked the elf.

"Yes, please bring him here, I'm sure he is worried about Mr. Potter's well being, the letter I sent might have made his injuries sound more severe than they were." said Filius. Dumbledore had tried to persuade (overrule) Flitwick before he wrote the letter, he didn't want Harry's injuries to be well known outside of the school, if they did, people might soon ask questions about his competency, it didn't help that Dumbledore had got rid of certain courses that would make students more self-reliant and worship him less over his tenure as headmaster. The elf popped away to bring Steve up, but Harry had a look that said this was going to be a long day.

"Professor, please tell me you didn't write to Steve about the whole troll incident?" asked Harry.

"Unfortunately Mr. Potter, as Mr. Feros is your legal guardian, I had to inform him of your injuries, I don't see why you would be concerned though, as it seemed to me that you two had a sort of brotherly bond between each other." said Filius.

"It's not him I'm worried about, it's the dragons when I get home this summer that I'm worried about, Steve reads all letters concerning me to them, I'm so dead when I get home." said Harry, slamming his head on the now empty tray.

This reaction confused everyone in the hospital wing and each one had the same thought. 'Why does he sound like he's going home to an extremely worried and pissed girlfriend?'

Suddenly, the doors to the hospital wing burst open, as Steve entered the room. "I just can't leave you alone, can I?" asked Steve as he walked up to Harry's bed. While Steve sounded serious, you could tell by his smirk that he wasn't at all pissed. In fact, Steve was actually impressed that Harry took down a rogue troll. The main difference between a troll in a clan and a rogue, was that rogue trolls fought dirty and had absolutely no honor. Harry already knew the difference, having to duel a troll in a local clan in wales in march before he got his hogwarts letter.

"By the way Mr. Potter, I noticed the symbol of a troll chief family on your right shoulder blade, it looks like it was branded, but it wasn't, would you mind explaining how you came to have it?" asked Poppy. Everyone in the room, except Steve, was also curious, Dumbledore more so.

"Oh that, me and Steve were in Wales earlier in the year and we helped out a troll clan, I gained the mark as I was welcomed as a honorary clan member." said Harry, using his occlumency shields to prevent a blush, as his story was only half true, but brought up a decent memory.

However, the trip to Wales also resulted in the first 'official' new addition to his 'little group' as Dathin put it, and Harry cursed the fact that Steve went and blabbed to the entire reserve, which was a deciding factor in his farewell prank.

_Flashback_

_March 15th, 2011_

_Gwydir Forest_

_Harry and Steve had just arrived in Wales to visit a local troll clan, their chief, Lakjin, wished to speak with Steve on an important matter involving rumors of a violent banshee in the area. Steve had mentioned to Harry before their arrival that while banshee's are local to Ireland, and were known for a frightening cry associated with a person dying, they were mostly peaceful creatures, and their cry was more of a symbol of remembrance for those that passed. It was the no-maj population and their fear of the unknown that started the stories of a banshee's cry being fatal._

"_So, the way you described how Banshee's are mostly peaceful creatures, I'm guessing it'll be some kind of anti-creature group trying to destroy their rep, and they'll either surrender, or end up dead…. Am I close?" asked Harry._

"_Pretty much, I just hope they're more of a challenge than those idiot Malfoy's last year, damn, there was 13 of them vs one of me, and they still lost, fucking inbred purebloods, and they say first gen's are weak." said Steve._

_When they were a few minutes out from the border to the trolls territory, Harry decided to ask something that had been on his mind since last year. "Hey Steve, how did you get the name 'Devastator', I mean, I got a clue about it at the fortress, but, what's the real story?" asked Harry._

_Steve started chuckling at the memory, even though he hadn't thought about it in years. "It was a month after I had joined the I.W.C.O., we were tracking a wannabe dark lord and eventually cornered him and his followers in Greece, he was hiding in the labyrinth of the minotaur, I was voluntold to track the wannabe while the others took out his followers. I found him after a 20 minute search, he had found where the minotaur colony in the labyrinth was, and was about to rape a young female, no older than you are now, he'd used a strong incarcerous jinx to bind the rest of the colony, and was going to have the kids parents watch." said Steve, it was his first mission, and it was true what they say, the first time you kill in the heat of battle will always remain with you, you just have to find balance in order to deal with the weight of it all._

_Steve had said the same thing to Harry after what happened in France, telling him that even though Harry had killed those wizards, he did it to protect both him, and the victims in the room._

"_When I witnessed this, all I saw was red, ironic considering where I was. I hit the bastard in the back with a reducto, sending him into the opposite wall. I brought the young one back to her parents and freed the minotaurs, then told her parents to cover her eyes. I turned back to the wannabe as he was getting back up. I saw the light of a killing curse on his wand, and I wasn't about to give him the chance to cast it and hit him with an overpowered blasting curse. When the rest of the team found me, I was covered in the guys blood, and most of him was splattered on the wall, that's how I got the name, by leaving very little of that bastard left." said Steve._

"_Oh, cool... Hey, looks like we've arrived." said Harry. Steve and Harry had arrived at a clearing in the forest filled with different and well built homes made of stone and leaves for the roofs. Some of the homes looked like they were built for a single occupant, while others appeared built for families._

_Harry immediately noticed a major difference between the male and female trolls. The males looked to be rather bulky with large feet and grey skin with slightly extended ears (for better reference, see film version of the troll). The females, however, made Harry's jaw drop. Female trolls appeared as 9'-10' tall, grey skinned, muscular women, each with long, flowing green hair._

_One female troll was walking towards Harry and Steve, drawing the eyes of many of the males nearby, Harry realized very quickly that this female was possibly the most desirable of this village, with d-cup breasts and, in Harry's opinion, amazing hips that no doubt led to a perfect ass, she was wearing white fur bra-like covering over her chest and the classic loin-cloth that all trolls, male and female wear. 'Wait, what the hell am I thinking… fucking wizard puberty.' thought Harry, cursing the fact that the magic of wizards and witches cause them to hit puberty around the year when they start their magical education. Harry shook all the impure thoughts from his head, with great difficulty._

"_Vriska, my, you've grown into a very beautiful woman since I was last here…. How's your father doing?" asked Steve. Unlike rouge trolls, or any rouge creatures for that matter, trolls in clans were more intelligent and could both speak and understand human English._

"_He is well Mr. Feros, I must say it is great to see you again, though I wish your visit was under better circumstances." said Vriska._

"_I know what ya mean, anyway, we're here to deal with the problem." said Steve. Vriska looked a little confused as she looked at Harry, seeing as it was his first time in this village._

"_Are you sure it was wise to bring the young one with you, banshee or not, this mission will be dangerous." said Vriska. Steve and Harry looked to each other before they burst out laughing._

"_Remind me to tell you and your father about the time I scared the shit out of a dementor." said Harry. Vriska raised an eyebrow in shock, but nodded and gestured to Steve and Harry to follow her to her father's hut. While walking, Harry found it very difficult not to watch Vriska's hips swaying almost hypnotically. 'Damn it, stop looking, why do the females of each species have to be so attractive.' thought Harry. _

_Upon entering the hut, Steve and Harry saw Lakjin and his wife/mate, Veera, sitting on throne-like chairs, showing their status as the tribal leaders. "Ah, Devastator, it's good to see you again, but, as I'm sure Vriska has said, I wish it was under better circumstances." said Lakjin._

"_Agreed, Chief Lakjin, however, between me and Harry here, we'll have this solved by nightfall." said Steve, gesturing to Harry._

"_Are you sure it is wise to bring a youngling on a mission like this Mr. Feros, it is possible that this task will be extremely hazardous." said Veera._

"_**With all do respect my lady, I've been through a lot with Steve, I scared the dementor's of Azkaban, I killed for the first time last year to protect the innocent, and 2 years ago, by pure luck, we found a way to permanently help werewolves around the world, except here, but, you know how these ministry idiots are in britain." **__said Harry in perfect (as usual) trollish, shocking Lakjin and his wife and daughter, just as another, male troll walked in and stood next to Vriska. However, when Harry looked towards the new arrival, he scowled. His inherent creature abilities and instincts were screaming 'Don't trust this guy'._

_Steve chuckled at Lakjin and his family's reaction. "Yeah, he has that effect on people, by the way, your daughter's betrothed is here now." said Steve, snapping everyone out of their shock._

"_My apologies, the fact that your young ward could speak our language was a shock… Tarvos, what news?" asked Lakjin._

"_I haven't found any evidence of the Banshee since _I _approached local wizards to hunt down and eliminate it." said Tarvos. However, Tarvos sounded a little to smug in Harry's opinion, which only increased his suspicions. Unknown to Harry, Steve also grew suspicious._

"_I see, well, it appears I have called you here for nothing Devastator, I once again apologize, but it is a shame that an innocent Banshee had to be slain for something that was most likely not its fault, you may both leave now, and I thank you for your time." said Lakjin. Steve and Harry bowed at the waist to Lakjin and his wife and left the hut._

_After Steve and Harry had crossed the border of the trolls territory, Harry stopped suddenly for 2 reasons, one was the feeling he got from Tarvos, and the second was a small faint light not far from him and Steve._

_Steve noticed Harry stop and turned to him. "What's up, Harry?" asked Steve._

"_You may think I'm crazy, but I got a really bad feeling from that Tarvos guy, and from what I saw on the way here, this forest is restricted and only those of the I.C.W. can enter, except me, cause you're my guardian and I'm the 'Designated Translator', so, if I'm right, there shouldn't be a stationary light over there." said Harry, pointing towards said light._

_Steve walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You're not crazy Harry, your instincts have always been spot on, and I agree with you about Tarvos, I knew him when he was younger and he always hated wizards, suddenly interacting with them, and saying he dealt with the banshee problem not long after WE arrived, something is definitely up, that light could be a clue, let's go." said Steve as he and Harry started making their way towards the light (No pun intended)._

_Arriving in the area with the light, Steve and Harry saw a group of about 30 wizards around a small fire. These wizards were wearing long dark robes, with the Goyle family crest on them._

_One of the wizards was fiddling with a rock in his hand, before throwing it, full force into the fire. "Damn it, when the fuck are we gonna make our move, the longer we wait, the more likely the I.C.W. is gonna know we faked the banshee wail to distract them." said the wizard._

"_Shut it, Tony, we're all pissed, we had the largest half-breed and filthy beast extermination business for centuries, creating spells and testing them on different beasts, we were the best supplier for the department for regulation and control of magical creatures, until the I.C.W. discovered we kidnapped and killed the young of those abominations to create the spells 15 years ago." said another of the wizards._

_The more Harry and Steve listened to these bastards, the more furious they became. Steve began discreetly placing anti-prtkey and anti-apparition wards so these assholes couldn't escape, while Harry's eyes became dragonic, and filled with an unrivaled fury only seen in a father dragon protecting his family. However, it was what the next wizard said that would start the shitstorm and leave only one of these wizards alive._

"_Hey, don't sweat it guys, once we're back on top, and my son is safe at Hogwarts, I'll go to the I.C.W. business office, and imperious the head honcho there, once that's done, he will 'willingly' sign a document of extermination for all protected areas, bar this troll tribe of course, per our deal with the future chief, and I've already decided on the first place we'll hit, the romainian dragon reserve where that canadian mudblood works, he has stopped to many operations of 'legitimate and law abiding' purebloods, something Fudge has always agreed with." said the wizard, now identified as the leader. The leader, Goyle sr., had heard about what happened to 'The Veela's Bane' last year, and remembered that the entire group was an espionage group for the dark lord during the war, which dropped their number to thirteen._

_Now Harry was pissed after hearing this, not only were these guys committing genocide in the form of a 'legitimate' buisness, they were planning to kill those that he cared about, both Steve and the dragons. A ball of dragonfire appeared in Harry's hand and he threw it at the nearest wizard (Tony). 'I'll have to thank Fleur for teaching me how to do that this year.' thought Harry._

_Tony let out an agonizing scream, getting the attention of the remaining members, who were shocked to see the man engulfed in flames, and even a simple Aguamenti didn't help._

_After a few more seconds of agony, Tony fell lifelessly to the floor. "What the fuck just happened, who's out there?" asked the leader._

_Steve and Harry slowly walked out of the forest, and the shadows over the front of their bodies caused by the small fire made them look badass. "Somebody call us?" asked Steve as he fired a blasting curse into five of the wizards that were grouped together, killing them._

_Harry ran at another, dodging to the right of a cutting curse sent his way, but managed to knick his left arm slightly, causing a bit of blood to flow down his arm. Harry reached the guy and delivered a punch to his head with every bit of the troll strength he could use without exhausting himself, which was still quite strong, audibly snapping the guy's neck, killing him._

_Harry was still a little apprehensive about killing his enemy, but after his talk with Steve after the France incident, he remembered a motto that Steve lived by, 'The bastard you kill today, can never hurt the innocent tomorrow.', it was the motto of the I.W.C.O., who were the closest thing to a military the magical world had._

_Harry just managed to duck under an organ liquifying curse sent at him by another guy and ran towards him, this time adding a little dragonfire to his fist, punching the thug in the chest while setting him alight._

_Five more thugs started running towards Harry as he geared up for a mass fight. While this was going on, Steve was launching cutting curses, blasting curses and any other curse he could think of at the guys he was fighting, he wasn't afraid to use the killing curse, as he was authorized to use it, but he mostly only used it if his opponent used it first (Unless they pissed him off or backed him into a corner)._

_Harry had managed to break the legs of two of his opponents before launching fire at them, killing them, before he was hit by a piercing hex in the back of his right shoulder and fell to the ground. One assailant was walking towards Harry with the killing curse on the tip of his wand, however, Harry's eyes had suddenly changed color to sickly yellow and serpent like._

_Harry turned towards his opponent with anger written on his face, and the guy tensed up before collapsing dead almost instantly, followed closely by the final 2 of his opponents after they looked him in the eye._

'_Oops, not exactly the eyes I wanted to use, I wanted to go dementor, mind you, I haven't really practiced controlling the more deadly beast powers, something I'll work on in my spare time during the summer.' thought Harry as he got up and 'powered down' so to speak._

_Harry then looked to his shoulder and left arm, inspecting his injuries, while Steve was farther away, but with less multicolored lights flying around, he knew Steve was winning. 'Damn, I was more focused on the fire of my dragon abilities than the magic resistant skin, can't worry about that now, gotta get back to Steve.' thought Harry as he headed in the direction of the rest of the fight._

_Steve, meanwhile, was now down to his last four opponents, the combatants surrounded by corpses with slit throats, holes in their chests, and the occasional missing head. Steve himself had a few cuts and burns over his body, but nothing a medic would kill him for… yet. Steve tried to stop one of the fighters who started running for his life, but his four current opponents prevented that and the escapee managed to get past the boundary of the wards and portkey out._

_Steve finally had enough of his four opponents and conjured a fire whip and first sent it towards the guy on the far left, piercing him through the heart and right out his back. Steve then pulled the whip out of the first guy, and used the momentum to sever the head from the guy on the far right, continuing through the cut the third from the head down. Steve then turned to the last guy and pointed his wand at him, deciding to use a spell he created by mixing the arithmancy formula of two spells he learned in italy._

"_SAGITTA TEMPESTAS (arrow storm)" yelled Steve, causing a large amount of arrows to shoot from his wand covered in lightning, which struck his final opponent, ending his life._

_Harry soon came into Steve's view and he chuckled. "Damn Harry, I know this was your first real fight, but you look like shit, kid." said Steve._

_Harry chuckled sarcastically at Steve, he knew he looked a little disheveled with a few cuts, but he looked better than Steve._

"_Well, at least I don't look like I went and pissed off a chimera… again." snarked Harry._

_Steve chuckled and began walking with Harry back to the troll tribe, but having silently agreed before the fight that they had to tell Lakjin about the traitor._

"_You just had to bring that up, didn't ya, it wasn't MY fault that the damn thing ended up in the path of a stinging hex, I was aiming at you for swiping my wand again and turning my clothes into a chicken suit with a sign that said 'FREE MEAL', and we were in the middle of hydra territory ya little shit." said Steve._

_Both Harry and Steve knew the situation was serious, but their brotherly banter was their way of coping with the situation before things got rough, and with the fact that after Goyle sr. (the one that escaped) said 'future chief', they knew that this would not be easy._

_It took roughly 10 minutes to arrive back at the village, they would've been there sooner, but both were a little tuckered out from the fight. Steve quickly cast the few healing charms that he knew on both him and Harry, before they began walking to the chief's hut._

_Two guard trolls noticed them, but were confused as to the state they were in as they were just in the village not 1 hour ago. Steve looked to the two guards, then to Harry. "Kid, you take this one, I'm exhausted, and I don't trust myself not to kill the bastard when I see him." whispered Steve._

_Harry nodded then turned to the guards. _"_**I request an immediate audience with chief Lakjin, it is a matter of the utmost importance and will prevent the eradication of this village." **__said Harry._

_The guards were shocked, not having heard Harry speak troll before. The one on the left nodded and gestured for Harry to follow him._

_Upon entering the tent, Lakjin, Veera, Vriska and Tarvos looked towards him, with Tarvos also giving Harry a not-so-subtle glare._

"_**Chief Lakjin, chieftess Veera, I've returned bringing grave news, you have a traitor in this village." **__said Harry. Lakjin, Veera and Vriska's eyes widened, while Tarvos looked slightly worried._

"_**That is a serious accusation young one, we will need hard, concrete proof of this claim." **__said Veera._

"_**Me and Steve have spent quite some time fighting a group of 30 wizards camped not far from here, I managed to rip a crest off of one of their robes before I burnt the bastard." **__said Harry, taking the crest out of his pocket and handing it to Lakjin._

_Lakjin looked at the crest and began feeling unrivaled rage burn in him. _"_**I recognize this crest, I lost a brother when we were younglings to these bastards, they attempted a raid 15 years ago on my village, many fell by my club before they fled." **__growled Lakjin, the rage and sadness he felt visible in his eyes as his wife comforted him._

"_**You're not seriously going to listen to this boy are you, the Goyles are true examples of trustworthy wizards." **__said Tarvos, proving to Harry that another unspoken theory of his was correct._

'_This guy's a fucking idiot, I didn't even give them the family name of these wizards yet, and something tells me no one here ever knew it.' thought Harry._

"_**Tarvos, if Devastator trusts this boy, then I will trust him as well... However…" **__said Lakjin as he stood up and turned to face Tarvos with a critical look. _"_**I would like to know HOW you knew the familial name of these wizards, when even **_**I** _**didn't know." **__said Lakjin._

_Tarvos, realizing that he was now exposed, drew his club from the holster on his back and instead of aiming for Lakjin, he aimed for Vriska. Harry, upon seeing this, ran towards Vriska, used a small amount of his increased strength to push her out of the way, and intercepted the club. However, between the exhaustion from the previous fight, and not being used to fighting a troll, the strike made Harry drop to one knee._

_After about five seconds of struggling, paired with Tarvos' shock that Harry stopped his strike, Harry gained enough strength back in his legs to be able to throw the club, attached to Tarvos, out of the entrance to the chief's hut._

_Seeing Tarvos bounce along the ground for about three seconds caused all nearby trolls to stop what they were doing and look towards him as Harry came out of the hut._

_With Harry's body and mind mostly exhausted, the troll magic and instincts in him were basically putting his body on autopilot. _"_**Tarvos, you have committed the worst crime against your tribe, TREASON, and as the one who discovered your treachery, I claim the right to a duel of honor on behalf of the chief and his family." **__said Harry._

_As soon as Harry said this, the nearby trolls gained shocked looks, and a strange, invisible barrier surrounded him and Tarvos. Tarvos, blinded with rage that this human ruined his plan, charged at Harry full force. Harry dodged left, narrowly avoiding Tarvos' strike and sending a punch to his side, causing a broken rib and, what would later be a nasty bruise._

_Tarvos swung his club again, getting a lucky shot on Harry, luckily, Harry was unconsciously using his 'dragon hide' ability when he was hit, so at worst, he would only have a very nasty bruise and slightly cracked rib._

_The two fought for roughly 5 minutes, Harry looking like he just went through a fight with Donnie Yen, and Tarvos looked much worse, looking like he got his ass kicked by Terminator, Predator and Heracles combined._

_Harry had some bruises and a couple small cuts, thanks to his abilities, but Tarvos had a broken left arm, broken right leg and three broken ribs. Harry's troll instincts, which were now in overdrive as he was getting tired, and magically exhausting himself, were telling him that humiliation was more fitting than death for Tarvos._

_Harry started charging at Tarvos, but instead of aiming for his head, like Tarvos expected, Harry slid low to the ground, and using all the strength he had left, delivered a 'life altering' punch right between Tarvos' legs._

_Tarvos yelled out in unmeasurable agony as he fell to his knees, clutching his now non-existent nuts. _"_**Damn, that's gotta hurt, glad I'm not fighting that kid." **__whispered one of the bystanding trolls._

_Lakjin, realizing the fight was won, looked to the gathered trolls. _"_**The honor duel is concluded, the victor is the youngling…" **__said Lakjin before looking at Harry. Harry, after regaining some of his awareness, knew what Lakjin was asking with his look._

"_**Harry Potter." **__said Harry._

"_**Harry Potter, and as the victory was through humiliation and ending Tarvos' bloodline… quite obviously, instead of death, Tarvos is hereby banished and stripped of all rights and properties… take him to a secluded part of the forest as far from here as possible." **__said Lakjin. The gathered trolls cheered as two guards grabbed Tarvos and dragged him off. As they did, the clan markings on Tarvos' body began slowly fading away, showing he was no longer a claned troll._

_Harry stood in front of Lakjin and his family, before bowing at the waist._ _Steve, however, was trying (and failing) to hold in his laughter, because, while he may not have understood the troll's language, he understood that Harry just fought in an honor duel and won. 'Oh man Harry, you have no idea what you've gained kid, oh Merlin, I can't wait to tell the guys at the reserve.' thought Steve._

"_**Chief Lakjin, I apologize for calling a honor duel on your family's behalf, I was tired and my internal troll instincts just acted, I am willing to accept any punishment you deem fit." **__said Harry. Lakjin looked at Harry for a moment, before he started chuckling, before it turned into full blown laughter, joined by the light laughter of his wife and daughter._

"_**There is no need to apologize, young Harry, Lakjin has been tired of fighting for years and wants to start approaching wizards for more rights, the last thing he would want to do is fight and possibly kill someone he once trusted, no matter how vile the treachery." **__said Veera as she looked towards Lakjin. However, when Veera looked towards her daughter, both smirked._

"_**It's true, Harry, there has been a divide between creatures and the wizarding world for too long, but with what happened today, I'd say we're closer to closing the divide than ever." **__said Lakjin as he to smirked at the situation, which seemed to be going over Harry's head._

"_**What do you mean, chief Lakjin?" **__asked Harry, who was confused when Lakjin began laughing again._

"_**Please Harry, call me Lakjin, after all, with you being the victor of the honor duel, you get everything Tarvos once owned or was promised, and I do mean EVERYTHING." **__said Lakjin._

_Harry gave Lakjin a look saying he was more confused, before he felt a slight burning on his right shoulder blade. Reaching down the back of his shirt, he felt a slightly raised pattern on his shoulder blade in the shape of the same symbol on Lakjin's vest, which was a golden oak tree. Steve, at this point, was red in the face from continuing his futile effort to hold his laughter._

_After feeling the mark, Harry looked to Lakjin in shock, before Lakjin just rolled his eyes and looked towards Vriska. "Sweety, I think it would be best if YOU explain it to him." Lakjin said in english._

_Vriska smirked deviously, before walking towards Harry and lifting him up to her face. Vriska then kissed Harry full on the lips, shocking him. Steve couldn't hold it in any longer and was now rolling on the floor laughing._

_When Vriska ended the kiss, she set Harry back down. Harry's eyes were still wide with shock at what happened. "I must say, you will definitely be a better choice than Tarvos, and since father's family magic saw fit to give you the family mark, our betrothal is permanent, and I will admit…" said Vriska as she leaned down and kissed Harry's cheek. "...I look forward to the day we can 'seal the deal', as you humans say." said Vriska as she walked away, adding more of a sway to her hips than necessary_

_Before Harry could even register what he was saying, as he was focused on Vriska's ass, he said six words that would help remember this moment, one of the greatest memories in his life and definitely help power a patronus._

"_I think I'm gonna enjoy this." said Harry. Inside Harry's mind however, Harry's mindscape self was banging his head off a stone wall, saying the one thing his physical body would suffer back in Romania. "I'll never hear the end of this from Steve."_

_**Flashback End (Damn that was a long one)**_

When Harry finished remembering that day, his eyes suddenly narrowed. "I thought I recognized that overstuffed, pea brained, eggshell-headed asshole." said Harry, causing all the professors, Emily and Hermione to look at him in shock for cursing.

"Language, Mr. Potter." said McGonagall, who looked appalled that an 11 year old could curse like that so casually.

"English." said Harry, not able to help himself, causing Steve to laugh. "Steve, that troll that got in, I recognized him now… it was Tarvos." said Harry with narrowed eyes.

"Tarvos? How's that possible, from what I've heard, he was dumped in a forest of the coast of Wales… before I came in, I checked the cavern below the viaduct, he was definitely dead, big rock stalagmite through his chest from the fall so I banished the body, but, how the hell did he get here?" Steve asked rhetorically.

"I don't know, walked?" asked Harry, smirking as Steve rolled his eyes.

"Smartass, still, guess I'll have to tell Lakjin that the traitor is dead now, killed by you Harry, that might score ya some extra points with a certain someone this summer." laughed Steve.

Harry glared at Steve before smirking mischievously and discreetly reached for his wand on the table while Steve was laughing.

Steve eventually got control of himself and turned to Flitwick. "Thanks for telling me about the incident Professor, glad to see Harry's alright, anywho, take care of yourself Harry, and be prepared for a real mouthful from the dragons when you get back." said Steve. Harry narrowed his eyes at Steve.

Harry was debating on a prank or not, but knowing that Steve would tell Dathin, Airlentor, Fredha and Sissilth, all guilt went out the window. Harry lightly waved his wand as Steve was about to leave the hospital wing, casting a 'drop portal' spell that a monk in tibet taught him. Harry only used the spell every so-often, because it was really draining until you mastered it, Harry however, mastered it enough to prank Steve and send him back to Romania the 'quick' way. Harry had another reserve worker help him tweak the spell for pranking, so Harry's version only activated when you looked down. And Harry had set the destination right into the water on the women's side of the natural hot spring the workers used at the end of their shift.

"Hey Steve…" called Harry, causing Steve to turn and look at him. "Thanks for 'dropping' by." said Harry.

"Dropping?" asked Steve.

"Bye." said Harry as he pointed down. Steve looked down and instantly recognized the location through the portal then glared at Harry as he fell through. Two things happened right before the spell ended, everyone heard a splash followed by the shocked screams of multiple women, followed by cursing.

The second thing they heard caused Harry to almost pass out from laughing.

"WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS YOU LITTLE SH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH." Yelled Steve before he started screaming like a girl, everyone knowing that he was likely getting hexed.

Everyone looked back to Harry, James barely holding his laughter, while Emily and Hermione were supporting each other as they were laughing so hard. The other professors, bar Snape and Dumbledore also found it quite humorous. Snape was looking at Harry with unbridled hatred in his eyes. Dumbledore, however, was giving Harry a critical look.

'This isn't possible, I made sure no student could learn spells like that, I personally destroyed all those books full of disgusting foreign spells because of how dark they were, if word of that spell gets out, it would be disastrous for my image as the most powerful wizard and second coming of Merlin, I'll have to put more of the Hogwarts tomes in the restricted section to prevent anymore 'dark' magic from corrupting our students and make sure none of those spell books escaped me.' thought Dumbledore, who was glaring hatefully at Harry, though only Snape noticed as everyone was laughing.

_Time skip_

It was the day of the Gryffindor/Slytherin quidditch match and Emily was sitting next to Hermione, happily talking about how excited Emily was. Emily was also eagerly awaiting a package that would arrive that morning, her parents said that it was a gift for her game.

Owls started flying into the great hall carrying the mail, newspapers, letters and one group of owls carrying a long package. The owls dropped it in front of Emily, who looked to her parents and smiled. Ron Weasley was a few seats down from Emily, but no one paid him any mind, as he had lost his house 50 points for nearly causing Hermione's death when Emily informed McGonagall afterwards.

"Hey, Hermione, help me open this." said Emily as she and Hermione bagan opening the gift. Once they saw what was inside, Emily was overjoyed, Hermione was shocked, and Ron, after taking a quick glance, ended up spitting out his pumpkin juice on an unfortunate student sitting in front of him.

"What the fuck, how did you get a nimbus 2000?!" exclaimed Ron, causing everyone in the great hall to glare at him.

"This is amazing, Emily, you'll be a force to be reckoned with today now." said Hermione with a smile. Emily smiled at her friend, then looked to the Ravenclaw table and frowned, Harry wasn't in the great hall. James and Lily noticed this as well, they had got Harry something as well, thinking he didn't like quidditch so they got him a rare centaur-themed wizard chess set. They got it for him to try and show him they were truly sorry about what happened when they left him to Dumbledore.

Hermione noticed that Emily was upset that her brother wasn't in the great hall, so just placed her hand on Emily's shoulder in silent comfort before picking up the paper. Hermione looked amazed and let out a gasp, which got Emily's attention, causing her to look at the paper as well.

On the front page was a picture of a broom, but this broom looked more badass. It had a dragonhide grip, cushioning charms for rider comfort, foot pedestals so you don't get the drag from hanging feet, two thick attachments to each side that looked like wings, and there were pictures of four different head designs that affected the wing attachments. The four broom heads were a dragon, gryphon, pegasus and thestral.

**New Broom Makes Waves Among Professional Quidditch!**

_By _

_Will Valorum_

_In an amazing move, Canadian broom company 'Boundless', has released, what they call, a revolutionary marvel in their newest 'Sky' series. The company has already been approached by many national teams for a chance to be the spokes team._

'_Boundless' previous two broom series, the 'Quake' series and the 'Tsunami' series, had never got the chance to be worldwide releases, only being popular among the Canadian wizards. However, the new 'Sky' series has already had orders across the globe. The broom, named the 'Skystriker', is the first broom to be given a cushioning charm to allow comfort for the user, while not sacrificing speed and maneuverability, which many companies have previously attempted._

_The 'Skystriker' itself has four different models and two different modes. We are not able to tell you the modes due to the company wanting people to discover for themselves, but we can tell you the types._

_Dragon: the dragon model 'Skystriker' is built mainly for durability and power, made to stay steady no matter what you do. 'Boundless' has designated this model as 'A Keepers Perfect Broom'. Irish keeper, Darren O'Hare, one of the first outside Canada to receive this model, had this to say. 'Damn, if I had known that brooms from other countries could be this amazing, I would've burned my old broom and ordered an overseas one years ago.'_

_Thestral: the thestral model was made for speed and making risky maneuvers with less risk of injury. Designed mainly for the seeker position of quidditch, this model has already been sought after by many teams, both pro and amature. Viktor Krum, newest seeker for the Bulgarian national team, received this model as a signing bonus and had this to say. 'If I am honest, I never thought I would ever use any other broom other than a Bulgarian made one, but upon using the 'Skystriker' during practice, I cannot describe the feeling.'_

_Gryphon: designed to allow more use of the arms while in flight and made for the beater position. As of now, all gryphon brooms are currently being shipped and will be available starting January of next year._

_Pegasus: designed to be maneuverable, balanced and to maintain the perfect speed for a chaser. Currently, the only team with these brooms are the chasers for the Holyhead Harpies. Public release of this broom will be late january-early february next year._

_We hope that 'Boundless' will continue to produce these amazing brooms and will continue to bring news regarding this development._

(Outside the great hall, same time as Emily was getting her broom)

Two identical red-heads were wandering the hall just one floor up from the great hall, planning their next prank, while unknowingly being followed by a certain green eyed individual. Harry had discreetly placed a listening charm on them when he first got out of the hospital wing. He heard stories of these two in his dorm, and through his listening charm, discovered that these two wanted to open a joke shop and get away from their strict, by-the-book, overbearing and loud mother.

Harry smirked, with the wealth Harry currently had through investments around the world and work on the reserve, he could see a true benefit if he partnered with these two, especially since, like them, he wanted to run Zonko's out of business.

Harry had many prank product ideas himself, which were still in the embryonic stages, the only product he had finished so far, was the 'hair rainbow' potion he tested on Jean-Claude Delacour, however, he was close to finishing his 'Prank Brush', an idea he got from watching an old cartoon, it paints any kind of tunnel you want on a wall, and allows you to pass through, but your intended victim cannot.

Harry was missing a crucial component, however, which was a rune cluster that would coat the affected area in a cushioning charm to make the prank harmless to the victim (Harry had skills, but even HE couldn't do runes without learning first). The reason Harry hadn't been able to finish it yet, was because no one on the reserve, or who he had met so far, had knowledge of runes, thus couldn't help him study them. The unfinished product, however, was already picked up by about 3 countries (Canada (By Steve's recommendation), Russia and Greece) for their aurors and used for quick getaways for undercover agents.

Harry smirked as he started making his way to the twins and decided to introduce himself in a way that these two would understand. Casting a quick color changing charm at the two as he walked over, he smirked at his work.

"Uh, Gred, why is your hair blonde?" asked the twin on the left.

The twin on the right looked to his brother and raised an eyebrow. "Probably the same reason yours became plaid." said the twin.

Both twins looked at each other for about five seconds, before running to a nearby suit of armor and looking at their hair in shock. "Brother, me thinks someone is messing with us." said the Twin that Harry knew to be Fred. You see, try as you might, identical twins always have a very faint tell to determine who is who, and one of Harry's lessons on the reserve came from a former auror who worked there, who left the aurors for a quieter life (weird choice, right?). Fred was unnoticeably taller than George, you'd never tell with a quick glance.

"I agree brother, the question is, who would take such a big risk?" asked George. Harry was laughing quietly as he watched the Weasley twins as they racked their brains trying to figure it out. Harry decided to cut them some slack and walked out before leaning on the wall.

"Hello fellas, seems to me you've had a slight mishap with your hair products this morning." said Harry with a smirk. Both twins looked towards Harry in shock, seeing a first year leaning on the wall with a smug look confused them at first, before they realized that this firstie was likely the one who changed their hair color.

"Well, well, lookie here brother mine, it seems a ickle firstie has decided to challenge the best pranksters at Hogwarts since the marauders, and it's the brother of Emily Potter no less." said Fred.

"Indeed my less handsome twin, maybe we should teach him the error of his judgment." said George as both drew their wands and started making their way towards Harry.

Harry just smirked before he decided to head them off before a prank war destroyed the school.

"Aw, that's no way to treat a guy who has a business proposition for you two fine gentlemen." said Harry, eyes full of mischief. This caused the Weasley twins to stop their advance and glance at each other, before looking back at Harry in both shock, and suspicion.

"What proposition?" asked the twins in unison.

"Why, an investment partnership in any future business that you two had in mind, of course, I'm a bit of a prankster myself, as you've no doubt see my handiwork on a certain greased-up, low browed, stick-up-his-ass emo, otherwise known as Severus Snape?" asked Harry, who started smiling at the twins' look of shock.

"THAT WAS YOU!?" exclaimed George.

"Damn, we've been trying to prank him that bad for years, we thought it was James Potter who did that, to think that a green firstie could do that." said Fred. Fred and George huddle together to discuss Harry's offer.

After about 3 minutes, Fred and George turned back to Harry with grins on their faces. "What would be the terms of this 'partnership', Mr. Potter?" asked Fred.

"Nothing too much on your part, however, I would like to be a shareholding partner in any business you create, and credit for any products I create for you to sell, and, above all, the pranks must be available worldwide, not just Britain, is that acceptable?" asked Harry. Fred and George went back into their huddle to consider the terms of this deal.

Fred and George originally wanted their future business to be a Britain exclusive, however, as they thought about it, including a mail order for their products around the world would not only set them up for life, but would possibly make them a worldwide phenomena in prank products.

Once again turning back to Harry, both had wide smiles on their faces. "Mr. Potter, you've got yourself a deal." they said in unison. Harry smiled and shook both of their hands.

"Gentlemen, I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship, now, let's head to the great hall, I'm starving." said Harry as he made his way to the great hall, the twins not far behind.

_Great Hall (Shortly before Harry's arrival)_

Many of the professors at the head table felt a cold chill down their spines and shuddered, none more so than Snape, whose shudder was more visible.

"Severus, my boy, whatever's the matter?" asked Albus. Albus had also felt the chill down his spine, but chalked it up to a draft.

"I don't know, but I have a strange sense of foreboding, and am predicting a lot of future headaches." said Snape. All the professors felt the same thing, but didn't know why. That feeling was confirmed when the great hall doors opened and Harry walked in with the Weasley twins.

The three spoke briefly, before shaking hands and going to their separate tables.

Every professor present only had one thought going through their minds when they saw this.

'Oh shit'

Harry got to the Ravenclaw table, and saw Emily admiring her Nimbus 2000, before a package was dropped in front of him. Seeing it was from the Potters, he decided to open it, and saw the centaur chess set that they got him. Harry looked to the Potter's and gave them a brief nod. While Harry wasn't willing to see them as family yet, he could tell they were sincere in trying to make amends. This was made obvious by the concern he heard in their voices when he woke up after kicking Tarvos' ass again, while getting his OWN ass handed to him.

Harry winced, remembering the pain when he got hit in the back. 'I may have healed, but shit, I'm gonna feel that for a while.' thought Harry.

After everyone, including Harry, had finished eating, the plates cleared and Dumbledore took his place at the podium.

"Alright everyone, if all who wish to watch the first quidditch match of the season will please begin making their way to the stadium, as for the teams, please make your way to your changing rooms, the match will begin in one hour." said Dumbledore as he and the professors started making their way out.

As the students made their way out, Harry walked over to Emily and Hermione. "Hey Emily, good luck today, and keep a close eye on the Slytherin team, I hear they play so dirty that they make cheaters and steroid users look law abiding." said Harry.

Emily nodded and smiled at her brother, Harry may not want to see her as a sister yet, but he seemed to be beginning to see her as a friend at least. Emily started making her way to the team locker room while Harry stopped Hermione for a moment. Harry looked at Hermione with a suave smile.

"Hermione, I'll be keeping an eye on the match, but I'm trusting you to keep a close eye on Emily, I have a gut feeling that something might go down, and as egotistical as it sounds, I'm rarely wrong, so just… keep your eyes peeled." said Harry.

Hermione nodded to Harry, being able to tell he was serious about this. "I will, Harry, and don't worry, nothing's gonna happen to her on my watch." said Hermione. Harry smiled in thanks before he and Hermione started making their way to the quidditch field, making a small detour to put his new chess set in his dorm.

_1 hour later, Hogwarts quidditch field_

Harry was sitting with the other Ravenclaws, waiting for the game to start. They didn't have to wait long, however, as a Gryffindor student named Lee Jordan, went to the announcers box. Harry looked around the field and saw Hermione in the Gryffindor section, but he felt sorry for her, as she was sitting next to the idiot Ron, who seemed to be trying (and failing miserably) to flirt with her.

'Three guesses that idiot is trying to get with her so he can make her do HIS homework, too bad his ego almost got her killed by a troll.' thought Harry.

Harry then noticed Hermione scratching her arm. He had seen her do that quite often in the classes he shared with her. When Harry asked, she said it was allergies, but with the haste she gave the answer, he could tell it wasn't true.

'She's definitely hiding something, I'll have to find out later.' thought Harry.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first quidditch game of the season, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, the rivalry between these two houses is legendary, so this should be an interesting game." **said Lee.

Harry saw Madame Hooch walk out to the field after the teams took to the air. Harry saw Emily among the other chasers and began looking around the field at the positions of the other players, just to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Harry was brought out of his observations when he heard Lee. "**The quaffle is released… and the game begins!"** called Lee. The players were soon scrambling to get possession of the quaffle, while the two seekers were high above the game, searching for the snitch.

Emily was playing rather well, scoring 60 points in the span of three and a half minutes. The game started taking a turn however, when 2 things happened. Emily's broom started thrashing violently, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain, stole a beater's bat and sent the bludger right at Oliver Wood, the captain and keeper of Gryffindor, striking him in the head and sending him to the ground.

Flint then decided to send another bludger at Emily, which narrowly missed her by an inch when her broom jerked to the right.

'Alright, that fucker's dead when this game is over.' thought Harry.

Harry suddenly heard a commotion coming from the teachers stand. Peering over, Harry saw Snape's cloak on fire, as well as Quirrell taking a full elbow to the face from Snape, knocking him out.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle, and noticed Hermione wasn't in her seat. 'So, Hermione pulled that one, nice going.' thought Harry.

Harry went back to watching the game, with Emily having scored seven more goals. Harry noticed Flint yelling at one of his beater's, and using a technique that Steve taught him 5 years ago, Harry started focusing on that single conversation and began blocking out everything else, and what he heard, would bring an end to Flint line, and their place in the sacred 28 (Harry studied about all old british families).

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU KILL HER, I WANT THAT SPAWN OF A MUDBLOOD OUT OF THE GAME!" yelled Flint.

The beater nodded and hit an incoming bludger towards Emily, who once again had the quaffle, however, the bludger hit the Slytherin seeker as he flew past chasing the snitch instead.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." said a Ravenclaw student named Cho, who was sitting next to Harry.

Harry chuckled. "Well, you know what the no-maj's say, karma's a bitch." said Harry, while in his head, he finished with, 'so is revenge'.

The Gryffindor seeker had caught the snitch soon afterwards, winning the game for Gryffindor.

"**And Gryffindor Wins the Game 470-210… through sheer skill, and Slytherin Stupidity!" **exclaimed Lee, only for a loud "JORDAN" to be heard from McGonagall almost immediately. While the crowd, except most of Slytherin, were cheering and the teams headed for their locker rooms, Harry got up and started heading for the Slytherin locker room himself.

"Hey Harry, where are you going?" asked a sixth year.

"I need to have a chat with someone about how to treat a woman…" said Harry before looking towards the Gryffindor's and seeing Ron being a little more sleazy in his flirting, trying to caress Hermione's arm, even after she pushed his arm away. "...it may be 2 people."

_(10 minutes later, Slytherin Locker Room)_

When Harry arrived, he saw the entire team, minus Flint, leaving, a few sporting bruises. 'So, not only is he a bastard, he beats his own team when they lose, well, at least now I feel like this will be more of a mercy for them.' thought Harry as he walked into the locker room.

When he entered, it looked like a warzone and Flint looked pissed.

"Fucking Useless, ALL OF THEM! If that damn seeker didn't get in the way that potter whore would be in the hospital, or better yet, dead, and we would still be undefeated." Flint said to himself.

Harry was feeling unbridled rage at this point, and decided to activate his dementor abilities making it extremely cold in the room, causing Flint to pause and look around in fear. Flint turned to the entrance, seeing a figure silhouetted by the sun.

"Who the fuck are you?" demanded Flint.

"**Your Judgement!" **said Harry. It came out in english, but sounded distant and echoey, and filled Flint with a fear he'd never experienced before.

"Y-you can't do anything, Dumbledore wouldn't allow it, and Snape will have your head firstie." said Flint, trying to sound confident by pointing out the figure was a first year.

Harry chuckled, but his dementor voice made it sound truly sinister. "**You act like they will think a wizard harmed you, I know how Dumbledore works, and how Snape bails out all Slytherin's, but I'm not gonna use a wand on you, no, what I have in mind is worse." **said Harry, walking towards Flint.

Harry roughly grabbed Flint by the front of his jersey, and Flint began feeling the effects as if he were facing a real dementor, and unknown to him, being in close proximity to Harry when these powers were activated in anger, had already sterilized him.

"**You tried to hurt and/or kill Emily Potter, and my guess is Snape would try to undermine it as an accident, whereas if she only had minor injuries, Dumbledore would take points and assign you a detention, all the while preaching about second chances, I'm less merciful, and my abilities have already done their job, so…"** said Harry before headbutting Flint so hard he was worried he gave the guy a concussion… almost.

"Good night." said Harry after reverting to normal and walking back to the castle.

(Later that night)

Dinner had just finished in the great hall, and the students were starting to make their way to their dorms. Harry was walking to his dorm with the other Ravens, when a loud, obnoxious, and frankly, in Harry's opinion, potter obsessed teacher stopped them.

"POTTER, what did you do to Flint!?" yelled Snape.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about inferno butt, the story going around Hogwarts right now is that he's in the hospital wing suffering the effects of dementor exposure, now, if you're claiming I can somehow mimic the effects of a dementor, you must really think us Potter's can do the impossible." said a smirking Harry.

Snape was fuming, the Potter brat had turned this interrogation around, not only would he have to admit he was wrong, which he hated, if he didn't, he would be saying he believed the Potter brat was powerful, but he was not going to let that inferno butt comment slide.

"100 points from Ravenclaw for that insult and 6 months detention with me, Potter!" yelled Snape.

"I think not, Severus." said a newly arrived Filius Flitwick. Flitwick had heard Snape yelling and went to investigate, he even sent a patronus message to McGonagall and Sprout, who were just arriving.

"Severus, are you harassing Mr. Potter again?" asked Minerva.

"I was just punishing him for what he did to Marcus Flint." said Severus, though he was now sweating at this point.

"Well, from what Poppy has said, he is suffering from dementor exposure, and unfortunately, it seems the Flint line will perish with him as a result, and I'm curious as to why you claim Mr. Potter is the only one who could commit this assault." said Professor Sprout.

"I did see the entire Slytherin quidditch team with bruises that they couldn't have got during the game, many looked like the result of strong stinging and bludgeoning hexes, I would check Flint's wand, maybe there was motive among the team." said Harry, who smirked, knowing that if this worked, Flint would be 'Up shit's creek without a paddle', as Steve loved to say.

"I will be doing just that, and Severus, consider yourself on probation, you will no longer be able to give points or detention until it is shown you will no longer be biased, and no longer single out Mr. Potter for crimes you believe happened, and should Mr. Flint's wand show any form of spells used to assault fellow students, then he will be removed from the quidditch team, and lose 50 points per student." said McGonagall as she, Sprout and Flitwick started making their way to the hospital wing.

"Well, if that's all Professor, we really must be heading back to the common room." said Harry as he and the Ravenclaws walked past Snape. Harry decided to really humiliate Snape, and boy would this one be truly funny and bring laughter throughout the school, as there were still students in the Hall.

"Y.M.C.A." whispered Harry as he walked past. Once again, music to said song started playing as Snape's clothing changed into tight pants with leather chaps, a motorcycle cop helmet, no shirt with a leather vest, and topping it off, a 'Porn Star' handlebar mustache.

As Snape started singing the ever popular song, face full of Rage, the entire staircase (Who saw him anyway), started laughing. As the Ravenclaw's started speed walking to their common room, to prevent themselves from feeling Snape's wrath as they were the closest, someone had already answered the riddle, so the entrance was open, Harry sat on the sofa by the fire and began thinking about the next day.

'If that memory doesn't prepare me for tomorrow's match, nothing will.' thought Harry.

**AN: Whew, finally done this chapter, once again, I apologize for the the time it took for this to come out, between the length and that fact that when I had ideas they were gone the minute I tried writing it, anywho, I'll try to get the next one out a lot faster, once again please review.**


End file.
